Isulet's trail
by Elfsire
Summary: What if Arthur had a sister? What if she fell in love with Gawain? What if she found an old friend, who she thought was dead? A whole lot of problems. Read on to find out more. Sorry if this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story apart from Isulet.

Note: In this version Gawain doesn't have a wife.

Chapter 1

Isulet rode alongside her brother and his knights. There was Lancelot, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, Tristan and Dagonet. They were all her brother's noble knights, and each one equal in her brother's eyes. Everyone was looking forward to when they would get their dispensations so they could go home, even Isulet, who was an unofficial member of the group. They had all fought many battles, and had many scars. The many times that something had happened to someone, everyone else was there. Isulet realised how much she would miss everyone, once their final journey was over. Her brother would probably expect her to live in Rome with him and marry someone. But she didn't want to marry. She just wanted to live the rest of her life how she wanted, not how anyone else wanted her to live it. Gently Isulet spurred her black stallion forward. Her stallion's name was Tempest. He was big and stocky, a trained warhorse. It seemed that she was the most protected, though she didn't necessarily want to be protected.

Isulet had been married when she was younger, though now her husband was dead and she a widow. She didn't exactly miss him, he had beaten her. So when he died it came as no loss to Isulet. But sometimes she missed him. There was no one around to quash the rumours about her, that she had killed her husband. Her brother, Arthur, did his best, but his best just wasn't quite good enough. All Arthur really wanted was to go back to Rome. He didn't really care what would happen to Isulet, who was planning to stay in Britain. After all Britain was her home. She had been born there, and had lived most of her life there. When Arthur had been in Rome she had been at home with her husband. But after four years of relative freedom Isulet was not ready to settle down to married life again. Besides, at twenty nine she was more than considered out of it in the marriage market. Everyone wanted a quiet pretty girl who would stay at home and bear children. But after four years of fighting alongside her brother she just didn't want to be expected to be sweet, quiet and docile. But Isulet was nothing like that. She had raven black hair which she tied up with a blood red ribbon, and had steely blue eyes, which could pierce you with one glare. All of the knights liked her; she had an attitude that no other woman seemed to have. So, as a result she had become the mascot.

"Stay here Isulet while we go and find the bishop." Arthur and the rest of the knights rode over the hill.

The knights were supposed to be finding and protecting a bishop of Rome. The Bishop's name was Germanus. They were to escort him to the castle so he could discharge the group. But he was probably going to be attacked by Britains, or Woads as the knights called them. Isulet hated to kill them, as her mother had been one, so whenever there was likely to be Woads Arthur left her behind, as she hated to kill them. Often Isulet was teased about this, though she just ignored them, as she usually did. The knights tended to get drunk and say certain things, so Isulet had learned to have selective hearing. Everyone else wondered how Isulet managed, though it was relatively easy. The knights mostly managed to be respectful of the fact that Isulet was a lady, though one or two more often than not forgot that fact, Bors especially.

The sounds of battle filtered from over the hill. Isulet tried not to think of who was dying down there. It was hard for Isulet to shift her mind from the thought. She was a physic, meaning she could receive premonitions. She always saw premonitions of the battles that her brother fought in, mostly before he had even fought in them. She also could tell if Arthur's knights would die in a battle, though she rarely told him that. She often saw premonitions of battles a long way away in the future, and did not know what battle they were until the battle happened. Isulet hated her ability. It didn't give her any freedom. It kept her bound to the knights, she knew most of their fates, had seen them die. It was annoying, as whenever Isulet tried she couldn't get anything. She always had to receive the premonitions. Her brother was a noble man, who tried to understand, but couldn't. It was why Isulet couldn't be a Christian. Oh she had tried. She had prayed to God to take away her powers and make her normal. But when nothing had happened Isulet had given up, which Arthur did not seem to understand.

Isulet noticed the peace. It was as if the noise had suddenly been cut off. Slowly Isulet spurred Tempest to the top of the hill, to see what was wrong. Her brother was standing with his sword pointing at a woads neck. The woad was waiting for Arthur to kill him, so it was a surprise when he didn't. The woad got up and ran across the river, following the rest of his friends who had not been killed. Arthur looked up at Isulet, who nodded. Isulet then kicked Tempest into a trot and proceeded to join the others. When she got to the bottom Isulet quickly dismounted and left Tempest to stroll around for a while. She walked over to Bors, who was teasing a man about his religion. When Bors saw her he just smiled and carried on. Isulet sighed and turned away. Then she walked over to the carriage where her brother was standing. There was a dead man in the carriage, dressed in all the finery of a bishop.

"That's not him." Arthur said before turning to one of the Roman escort, "I believe your military training came in useful. A clever trick, using a decoy."

"It did, you must be Arthur and his Sarmatian knights. I thought that the Celts never crossed the wall. " The bishop dismounted.

"I am, and we have come to escort you. The Celts sometimes come south." Arthur's voice brooked no argument.

"Certainly, but I did not know that you had an extra knight." The bishop climbed into the carriage.

"I don't that's my sister." Arthur answered, "Though she can fight just as well as some men I know. And it's always good to have a healer on your missions."

"What's your name girl?" Bishop Germanus demanded of Isulet.

"Isulet, your holiness and I am twenty nine, I hardly think I qualify as a girl anymore." Isulet calmly walked over to where Gawain was holding Tempest. She smiled her thanks and threw herself over Tempest's back and into the saddle.

As the group moved off Isulet breathed a silent sigh of relief. The aura of death hung heavily over the place where the Britons had been killed. It was heavy and oppressive. Most places Islet went to there was the aura of death. But when more than one person died in battle or an unquiet death the aura was crushing to Isulet. That was another legacy of her physic powers. Arthur pulled his horse back so he was at Isulet's level. He gently reached out a hand and touched Isulet's. Isulet managed a weak smile, though she still felt faint. Her skin had taken on an unnatural colour, making her look drained. She noticed Tempest was slowing, and she was falling behind. She tried to urge him forward, but he just wasn't going. Gawain noticed and pulled his horse in and waited for her. Again she managed a weak smile.

"You look as if you're about to faint." Gawain said, reaching out an arm to steady Isulet.

"Thank you." Isulet tried to sit up a bit straighter, and managed.

"I think your horse has more sense than you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isulet sat up even straighter, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Nothing, but I suppose you could learn to listen to your body once in a while." Isulet looked at his laughing face and couldn't help but smiling back.

"There, I've won." Gawain suddenly seemed very pleased.

"Won what?" Isulet suddenly seemed suspicious.

"The bet." Gawain seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What bet? I didn't know there was a bet." Gawain went to move forward, but Isulet held him back, "Gawain?" she asked again a little more gently this time.

"It was Lancelot. He said I couldn't make you smile and he could."

"Well, I think we've both proved him wrong." Isulet smiled at Gawain, who seemed to visibly brighten, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle with Lancelot." Isulet rode up to Lancelot.

"Lancelot." Isulet very sweetly said.

"Yes?" Lancelot looked sideways at Isulet who was smiling sweetly. Isulet drew in breath to say something, but they had just mounted the hill above their home.

"You know what I'm going to do when I get home?" Bors asked, "I'm going to get so drunk I can't piss straight. Mind you I can never piss straight. It's 'cause I'm so big down there." All the rest of the knights, apart from Arthur joined in at this point, "It's like a baby's arm holding an apple."

"Watch it Bors, there are ladies around if you didn't notice." Tristan said something, which was a miracle in itself.

Isulet smiled, "Thank you Tristan, and don't say you're sorry Bors, because you most certainly aren't."

"Isulet, be careful what you say, I can't keep you out of trouble forever." Arthur looked over at Isulet.

"I know, and it's my job to keep myself out of trouble, not yours." Isulet spurred Tempest down the hill towards the fort. Lancelot caught up with her.

"Isulet, you were going to say something to me." Lancelot looked her up and down.

"Yes, about the bet. I wish you wouldn't keep making them. It's pointless. You know I'm not interested in you, so leave it alone." Isulet locked Lancelot's gaze with her steely one.

"My dear Isulet I don't know what you mean." Lancelot gazed back and smiled at her.

"Don't you dare, my dear Isulet me. I know you're behind all these bets. And I can't spend five minutes with you without you making some suggestion. Give up Lancelot. I'm not interested." Isulet rode up to join the others, Lancelot still following.

"I don't like killing for pleasure." Galahad was saying.

"Once you've had a taste you might grow to like it." Tristan answered.

"What are you most looking forward to when you have your freedom?" Isulet looked around at the group.

"I'm looking forward to finding myself a pretty wife and going home to Sarmatia." Gawain said.

"And if Gawain's wife is as pretty as he says I'll be spending a lot of time at his house; and leave him wondering at his good luck that all his children look like me." Lancelot added.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain asked.

"What about you Isulet?" Lancelot asked.

"Me? I'm going to sell my husband's homes and move in with my brother, or stay in Britain."

"Why sell your home?" Galahad asked.

"If you don't remember a lot of bad things happened to me in those houses, and staying in them would just bring the memories back."

"I'm sorry." Galahad looked downcast.

"Don't worry, you weren't to know." Isulet said.

"I remember the night you ran away from him." Bors added, "You looked like a drowned rat, saying you wouldn't go back to him. He had gone too far, he was just taking liberties. The next day he was found dead with a dagger in his back. To this day no one knows who did it."

"Thank you for reminding me Bors. I'm sure I really need to relive that time." Isulet looked slightly paler at the reminder of her husband.

"No man should treat a woman, let alone a lady, the way he treated you." Bors said.

By that time the group had entered the fort. It was typical of a fort near the wall. There were fields outside, with a mud track leading up to the wooden gates. The walls were made of stone to keep unwanted people out. The town itself consisted of a market place, a villa, many taverns and the houses for the workers. The group rode up to the villa and waited until the bishop had got out of the carriage before they dismounted. Isulet walked through the airy pathways until she reached her quarters. The scent of roses filtered through the air as she pulled aside the net curtain. Walking inside she looked around another net curtain and smiled. In her private bathroom her bath was filled with sweet smelling warm water. She stepped out of her dusty travelling clothes and into the bath. She let her eyes drift closed as she relaxed. Then coming up she washed herself in sweet smelling soap. She then did the same procedure for her hair. Then she stepped out and dried herself with a piece of linen. She saw a dress and pulled it on. It was pale blue in the typical roman style. The dress was long, held together by two broaches on the shoulders and two broaches at the elbow. Around her waist was a girdle of gold and silver woven together. Her black hair she brushed and the front pieces she pulled into a bun at the back of her head. Then around her neck she put on a beautiful silver dragon, given to her on her birthday by Gawain. As she walked out onto the veranda attached to her rooms. There she found her brother, sitting on one of the chairs.

"Isulet." Arthur said as he looked around from where he was sitting, "I wanted to talk to you, and you weren't with the men, so I figured you were here."

"Yes, here I am. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Isulet sat down on a reclining chair and lay down.

"It's about the bishop. He may ask you about your religion, or he may ask me, what should I tell him?" Arthur asked, at a loss for once.

"The truth I should hope."

"But you are a pagan, and though I'm tolerant, the bishop may not be, especially from my sister." Arthur looked really lost.

"Well I can see where you're coming from, but I can't lie. I am what I am brother, no one can change that. Things will work out fine. Just try to get the bishop to ask me, I can deal with him." Isulet gently spoke.

"And I have another thing to talk about. I know you won't like to talk about it, but it can't be avoided, marriage." Isulet visibly stiffened.

"You know how I feel about it, especially after what my husband did to me."

"I know, but you've been single for four years. And you're almost too old to be married. Think on it for me. I'll expect you to be at the dinner tonight." And with that Arthur left.

Isulet gazed at the space where Arthur had left. Then she walked back out to the veranda and collapsed in tears. It had all been Arthur's fault in the first place, her marriage. When she was fifteen Arthur had made her marry her husband. It was alright for the first couple of years. But then her husband started drinking. It started off slowly, first he would get drunk, and then he would start beating her and then he would rape her. Once she had made the mistake of going to Arthur, who talked to her husband, who had just beaten her harder that night, and she never went back to her brother. Her husband would beat her for such small things as getting one small thing wrong, or not doing things quick enough. Then one night things got too bad, and Isulet ran away. It all started off during the day. The Sarmatian knights had visited during the day, and her husband came in. Isulet made the mistake of laughing, and her husband thought she was flirting. That night her husband went to the tavern and got drunk. Then when he came back he started shouting at Isulet, who went towards the door. But her husband got her and hit her harder than ever before, and had taken a knife to her legs and torso. Then, when he had gone back to the tavern Isulet had half crawled, half hauled herself to where her brother was staying. Bors had answered the door, and had called her brother, who had put Isulet to bed and looked after her. Isulet's husband had come round and shouted his head off, but slunk off when Arthur got out Excalibur. A year later her husband had died, and he had no family, as they had all disowned him, so all his possessions went to Isulet. But that was small comfort for what had happened to her. Isulet had hardly any faith in men she didn't know. Also she hated it when men looked at her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

A cough brought Isulet back to the present with a bump. She turned around to see Gawain standing uncomfortably by the entrance. She managed a small smile and stood up. He looked at her concerned, but she just shrugged him off. Walking into the bathroom Isulet looked at herself in the mirror. She saw herself as a pale woman, with haunted red-rimmed eyes. Splashing cold water on her face Isulet felt a little better. Her eyes looked softened by the fact she had been crying, making her seem a little less ethereal. That was why her husband had wanted her; she had looked aloof and ethereal. An idea popped into her head, maybe, just maybe. Isulet looked herself in the eye. She hadn't given her husband any children, so maybe he had been punishing her. Looking back at herself in the mirror she shot herself a smile and walked back out to where Gawain was waiting. She smiled at him, and he offered her his arm.

"We have some time, so why don't we sit down?" Gawain followed Isulet as she walked out into the garden. Isulet took a seat this time, while Gawain took the chair that Arthur had recently vacated. Isulet tipped her head back to catch the sun. When she closed her eyes she looked so serene and peaceful, she looked like the past years hadn't happened. Catching him watching her Isulet smiled her playful smile and looked at him.

"So, why did you come?" Isulet looked appraisingly over Gawain.

"Arthur came down to see us, and he didn't bring you, so we decided to check on you."

"No, you mean you wanted to check on me. I don't need protecting Gawain. I'm more than capable of doing that myself."

"I know, but I'm still worried. It seems like you've been living with ghosts."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Isulet gently rested her hand on top of Gawain's. He got up to go.

"Gawain, I'm sorry I can't tell you, just too much has happened to me." Isulet looked up into Gawain's eyes, "Maybe someday I can."

"Yes, well, I suppose we have to go to dinner now." Gawain offered Isulet his arm.

"Gawain, now don't couples link arms?" Isulet asked, just a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Well, are we a couple or aren't we?" Gawain asked. There was something between the two of them, though they had just realised it and were exploring the idea.

"Well, maybe we are, maybe we aren't." Isulet walked to the entrance and turned, "Like you said, we'll be late for dinner if we're not careful." This time Isulet took Gawain's offered arm. The two walked through to the dining hall. Just before they entered Isulet gently withdrew her arm.

The dining room was typical. The heavy wooden doors led onto a large room. Around the edges were plain arches, in their simplicity they seemed even more imposing and grand. In the centre was a round table, which had been cast in bronze. There were markings on the table, which was in Latin. Isulet was too worn out to decipher them, and besides, she had done it many times over the four years. Around the walls were brackets in which burning torches were casting out light onto the table, emphasising the burnished surface of the table. The firelight cast an orange glow onto Isulet's hair, which shimmered in the light. She was awed by this room when she first came into it. But as the years passed she got used to it, now it no longer seemed large and grand. Rather it brought back the memories of the good meals they had had around the table.

The memories filtered back to her, her first ever meal in this room, when she was afraid to speak, afraid to be spoken to, and was afraid of the men. Now each of them was as dear to her as her brother one perhaps even closer. Isulet looked up at Gawain and smiled. It seemed now that everything had changed. She now wasn't afraid of every shadow or every dark corner. She had a life. She didn't need a husband. She knew how to fight and protect herself. She needed no one to tell her what to do, or to rule her life. She had tasted freedom and liked it. She sat down and Gawain sat down next to her. The other knights came in and sat down in their usual places. This was how it had been every meal she had had in that room. Everything was so dear to her now. She knew what she would miss; she would miss all the good times they had shared. There were lots of memories of this room, even over the last four years. If someone was to tell her that she could keep them all together like they had been she would have jumped at the chance. But what she didn't want was to serve Rome. Everyone was very clear on that point, Galahad especially. He often told her about it, and how he missed his home with a passion. He was going to go back there whatever happened, unless of course he died. For all of the years he had been with the knights, which was 5 years, he had wanted to return home. Now he was finally going to return home he had cheered up enormously. When he sat down next to her he seemed to be full of energy.

"I'm going home Isulet, after all this time." He looked across at her, while she just nodded.

"Hey, what about us, you're a mere pup next to us." Bors looked across at Galahad.

"Don't ruin his dream Bors." Isulet spoke quietly, but everyone heard her voice.

"I haven't been there since before I joined up." Gawain said, his eyes looking into the past, his home a distant memory.

"Well think, soon we'll be home." Bors said.

"And maybe you'll discover long lost sweethearts." Isulet teased. Her smile betrayed her seriousness.

"I don't think our sweethearts would have waited this long, if we ever had one." Bors said.

"Yes, and I think all yours will have discovered each other by now." Gawain joked. Then all turned as Arthur came in and they rose.

"Your lordship can park his backside where he likes." And with that the bishop entered, closely followed by his assistant.

"Your table is round!" the bishop's assistant exclaimed, obviously put out.

"Arthur says for all men to be equal there can never be a head at his table." The servant who had showed the bishop in and explained. All the knights sat down and the assistant's eyes travelled to Isulet.

"What is a woman doing here?" he asked.

"The same as you, having a meal." Isulet looked him up and down with her icy stare.

"She's the unofficial member of the knights." Arthur smoothly explained.

"Oh, so you were the woman who was at the wagon. I'm surprised, you clean up well." He looked her up and down, blatant desire in his eyes.

"I take it I will need an extra dispensation?" the bishop asked.

"No, you holiness, I don't need one, I was never an official member of the group." Isulet swiftly explained.

"I was thinking over your name, and I realized something. Were you married to my old friend Decimus?" the bishop asked. All the knights drew in a sharp breath at the mention of Isulet's husband.

"Of course I was. But, we parted on rather uncertain terms." She had a rather frail smile on her face.

"Why?" the bishop asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm sure that's none of your business, your holiness." She tried side-stepping the question.

"I think it is." The bishop insisted.

"Oh, believe me it isn't. You see, he wasn't the man you thought he was." The bishop let it drop, as Isulet stared right at him, daring him to say more. Just then a servant came in, bearing gold cups.

After they had all toasted each other the servant's brought the meal. There was venison, chickens and cows, with stuffed dormouse and swan. Isulet didn't eat any of the swan or dormouse, she just didn't like them. She noted with grim satisfaction that the bishop's assistant had nothing to complain about on the food. She had spent many a day in the kitchens, teaching all the things she had learned from her husband's cook. For afters there were seasonal fruits and jams with freshly baked bread. It was all very good. Isulet sent out a silent thank you that the cook had been a good learner and had caught onto the recipes. For if not they would have been in big trouble, with nothing fit for a bishop to eat. When the plates were cleared away the bishop stood up.

"And after that delicious meal I have something to talk about to Arthur." And when the knights didn't leave he said, "Alone."

"We have no secrets her." Gawain argued, but at one look from the bishop, all the knights, Isulet included, filed out of the room, leaving Arthur to talk to the bishop.

Author's note: Wow that was a long chapter. I wondered if I would ever finish it. I don't really care if you don't review, but if you did that would be nice. Thank you for taking the time to read this. More later, if I get good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As before I only own Isulet.

Chapter 2

Isulet and the other knights went down to the tavern. Looking behind her Isulet wanted to see if she could see her brother. But Gawain touched her arm and shook his head. So, rather reluctantly she followed the knights. When they entered the tavern they were greeted by torches that lit up the courtyard, the light spilling out onto the street. She followed the knights in and reluctantly went and sat down at a table. Looking behind her she saw nothing, and so she ordered a red wine. Waiting was going to be the worst part for Isulet. She had always been impatient, and when she wanted to know something she tended to become even more impatient. But now she might be able to talk to the knights and forget about Arthur and the bishop, or so she hoped. But that wasn't going to be easy for someone as impatient as she was. When her wine came she sat sipping it, her mind in the great hall with her brother. The bishop had bad news that much her powers had told her. But what the news was she did not know. But it filled her with a fear. She was so preoccupied, that when Dagonet asked her a question she didn't answer. When she realized he was trying to talk to her she turned to face him, a blush rising on her pale skin.

"Are you all right?" Dagonet asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Isulet smiled.

"You just looked so far away." He smiled back.

"She's always like that, you never know if she's there or not." Bors added in, he was holding his youngest child and was rocking him.

"Shame we couldn't send someone to eavesdrop." Lancelot said, remembering when Isulet was little how she used to eavesdrop in on important conversations.

"I sometimes used to think she knew more about our missions than we did ourselves." Bors said, looking her up and down.

"I think you all seem to still see me as a little girl. But may I warn you that I did grow up and learnt a few things about self defence on my way." She smiled dangerously as she brought her cup up to her lips.

"That means she's warning you off Lancelot." Galahad seemed happy to be able to turn Lancelot into a joke.

"No, not warning him off, just warning him not to try anything." Isulet took another sip of her wine. It was fruity and spicy, and made her fell a bit heady, so she quickly put the cup down. She looked back at the villa.

"Stop that, you're making us all nervous." Lancelot ordered.

"You're not going to make him come just by willing it you know." Bors looked over at her kindly.

"I know. I just feel such a sense of dread. I know something bad is going to happen, and soon." Fear started to cloud her blue eyes.

"Sometimes I think she's to psychic for her own good." Lancelot said, trying to make a joke, but receiving blank stares instead.

Lancelot went up and got more drinks. Isulet had snubbed him time and time again, and he pretended not to notice. But inside he was seething. And just now she had turned the nights against him without even saying anything. But she was scared, you could tell that. Good, he thought, let her be scared. But looking back he saw how vulnerable she looked when she was scared and his heart melted. It took him back to the time when he had first come, and he had first seen her. She had been fourteen and quiet, afraid of her own shadow. She had looked like how she looked now, when she had run from her husband. He wondered why sometimes Arthur even bothered, but he just had to look at her when she was like this for his heart to melt. He saw Bors giving her a hug. Even the toughest of men couldn't resist her. Bors loved her as a daughter, the rest as a sister, apart from him and Gawain. Don't think I haven't noticed, he said silently to the two of them. Maybe she would get a nice surprise if he, Lancelot, proposed. But with the way she had treated him before; he would have to ask permission from Arthur. That's what he would do. He would ask Arthur. If he got his blessing, then Isulet would have to marry him, Gawain or not. But Arthur had learnt his lesson, so he would have to tread even more carefully. He placed the drinks down in front of the group, being careful to smile at Isulet. She smiled back, unknowing of his plan. Gawain looked suspiciously at him, but he placed the drink and turned around. He knows something, Lancelot thought.

"Galahad, how far can you throw a knife?" Isulet innocently asked. That sparked a whole contest.

There was a wooden beam with a bull's eye painted onto it. They decided that this was to be the target. Each contestant was to stand behind a line that was drawn in the dust. First up was Gawain, whose knife just hit the bottom of the bull's eye. He looked down heartened, until a serving girl came and sat on his lap. Isulet looked back with an annoyed look on her face. Next up was Galahad, who stepped up to the line. Isulet didn't notice his throw until there was clapping, as she had been too busy watching the tavern girl, who quickly found someone else to serve. Gawain came and stood behind her, looking like a puppy that had its favourite toy taken away. Isulet just raised her eyebrows. Gawain stopped looking so forlorn, because Isulet attempted to stand on his foot, which he hastily removed from the area of her foot. Tristan smiled at the two as he stepped up to the line. Then he threw his knife and it landed in the middle of Galahad's.

"How did you do that?" Gawain asked in awe.

"I aimed for the middle." Tristan said his arm waving.

Then it was Isulet's turn. She stepped up to the line and looked behind her. Gawain was sitting down again, and the barmaid was hovering suspiciously near. Turning round again she smiled and took aim. Gawain just couldn't help himself. He loved women. And he seemed to have no trouble attracting them, she had noticed that. But lately he had been acting strangely. He hadn't been worried about other women as much as he used to be. If only she knew. Gawain was hoping to get married soon, that much she knew, though to whom she didn't know. She was trying very hard not to fall for him, but was finding it very difficult. Taking aim again Isulet threw the knife. It landed right in the middle of Tristan's, exactly where she had been aiming. Considering the ivory handles were thin, she had done a very good job, and so had Tristan. There were cheers as she stepped down.

"How did you do that?" Tristan asked.

"Simple, I missed." Isulet coolly replied, walking back towards her drink. She had just about got to her drink when Lancelot caught her off guard and caught her around her waist.

"A kiss from the best shot." Lancelot begged, pulling his arms around her.

"I'm not the best shot, and please let go of me." Isulet tried to push away, but was held fast by his arms.

"Lancelot, let Isulet go." Bors commanded. Lancelot reluctantly let go and Isulet sat down next to Gawain. She took a sip of wine to revive her. Just then Arthur came in and all the knights turned to face him.

"Arthur!" Isulet turned in joy to see the look on her brother's face.

"What's wrong?" Isulet asked when she saw the look on his face.

"I have news from the bishop." Arthur said, looking at his sister's face.

"What news? Not bad I hope?" Lancelot asked. The mood changed suddenly.

"Bad news. The bishop has asked us to go on one last mission." Arthur looked at the knights' faces, "We leave in the morning."

"Where?" Isulet asked, her eyes clouding over.

"Far above the wall, into woad territory. It's to rescue a family stranded there." Arthur explained.

"But they don't have to go. They're free men now. You can't ask this of them." Isulet started to panic.

"Why shouldn't the Romans do it? We're not Roman, we never were. Our duty is done." Bors started to get angry.

"We have a duty." Arthur quietly said.

"That duty is done. I consider mine to be done!" Galahad's voice rose.

"You ask us to lay down our lives again?" Bors asked.

"If it's death that frightens you, you don't have to come." Tristan said from where he was sitting.

"Some of us have a will to live!" Galahad yelled, starting for Tristan. Gawain easily restrained him.

"Enough all of you!" Lancelot shouted.

"The Romans have broken their word, we have Arthur's. I am satisfied with that. I will prepare." Dagonet got up from his seat, "Are you coming?" he asked Bors.

"Of course! What did you expect? Someone will die if I don't!" He stormed off to his woman.

"We're with you." Gawain said, meaning himself and Galahad. Galahad stormed off in a thoroughly bad mood.

"Isulet, can I talk to you?" Arthur offered his sister his arm. She took it and they both walked outside in the direction of the villa.

"Where did it all go wrong?" Isulet quietly mused, staring up at the sky.

"I don't know." Arthur followed her gaze.

"What is it you want to ask of me, brother?" Isulet asked turning to Arthur.

"I wanted to ask what you think, about this mission." Arthur looked apprehensive.

"I feel a great fear that I cannot understand. I wish I could tell why, but I cannot." She looked wistfully at her brother.

"I would also ask if you would come with us." He looked at her puzzled face.

"Why do you need to ask me? I would come even if you told me not to."

"The bishop said it is, at the least impossible, for a woman to travel with our knights without something happening." He looked at her smiling face.

"Of course I will come, no matter what the bishop says." She smiled up reassuringly at her brother.

"Good, I will see you in the morning." Her brother left her.

Isulet walked into the villa seething with private rage. Why should her own brother have to ask her to come on a mission? It all seemed ridiculous to her. She had been a member of the group for four years. She had managed so far. And what had infuriated her even more was the nerve of the bishop. How dare he say it was impossible? She had been doing it for the past four years. And this last mission. It wasn't their concern at all, so why should they have to worry about this family. There was something her brother wasn't telling her, that much was certain. But what was her brother hiding? He needn't have hidden anything from her. She was sure she would have understood. Unless it was about her. Her brother often didn't inform her if it was about her. Maybe it was about her not being married. Arthur was being careful about that subject around her, or as careful as he could be. What would marriage entail, if she re-married? But she just didn't have the energy these days to go out chasing a respectable husband. So she would just settle with being single.

As soon as Isulet pushed aside her curtain she was aware that there was someone in her rooms. How dare they? Unless of course it was someone she knew. But still they should have waited for her outside her rooms. The only person who she could condone not waiting for her was her brother. But he had gone off somewhere, where was none of her concern. But still, just to be sure. She carefully stalked to her room, where she took out her hidden sword, taking it out she felt the metal of the handle cool and reassuring against her skin. She had fought many battles with this sword, and it was a great comfort to her to have it by her side now. Slowly she walked towards where the presence she felt was. If it was one of Arthur's knights he was going to be in serious trouble. Of course she wouldn't tell Arthur. He wouldn't be too pleased and someone would get the blame. She hoped it wasn't a common thief. Then she would have to kill him with all the rage she had inside of her. But luckily it wasn't. She stealthily crept up on the back of him, his hair shining in the moonlight. He turned around when he felt her sword at the back of his neck. When he turned around he looked at her with confusion written on his face.

"Gawain, what a...pleasant surprise." Isulet seemed to be quite docile, but that meant nothing to Gawain, who stood as tall as ever.

"I came to see how you were." He said, finally breathing out as Isulet took the sword away from his neck.

"But why not wait for me outside of my rooms?" She asked, now sitting, her sword still at her side.

"I didn't want to run into the bishop. I didn't want to hurt him." He seemed somewhat tenser than usual.

"I never knew you could be so caring." She seemed to be teasing him now.

"I just didn't want to face the consequences." He seemed to be telling the truth.

"Well, I am fine, you may leave now." She seemed to be waiting for him to move, when after a time he didn't she gently asked, "Gawain?"

"I'm sorry; I was just a little preoccupied." He seemed to be embarrassed.

"Gawain?" She asked again, pleasant amusement written on her face.

"I'm fine, really." He added when she raised her eyebrows at him.

"No you are not. And don't you dare lie to me." He seemed to tense again.

"You seem to be easier to talk to than some people I know." He seemed to be evading her.

"Well, talk to me then." She gently prompted him.

"It's Galahad. I worry about him, I really do." He seemed slightly more relieved.

"He's young, don't worry. He has his whole life ahead of him. Of course he should be angry about the betrayal. We all are." Her quiet voice seemed to soothe him, "But there's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. I am upset about the betrayal as much as the next man, but I am afraid of death." He seemed to lose a few years when he made that confession.

"I cannot tell you when you will die, as I get many different deaths, all of them possible. But I know you will survive. I have seen your children." She reached out a hand and touched his cheek. Using that he pulled her to stand close to him, "Gawain." Was all she managed to hiss before he put his mouth on hers. The kiss was long and sweet, but finally Isulet pulled away, her breathing coming in shallow pants.

"What was that?" Isulet asked.

"A kiss." Gawain seemed to be stating the obvious.

"Well aren't you courting someone?" She demanded, back to her usual self.

"Yes, I am." He seemed to be smiling to himself.

"Well who then?" Her eyes looked up into his.

"If I told you she has a brother, goes with her brother and his knights on missions, is very good at evading questions, though she asks plenty and she's right here with me now." He smiled as the awareness dawned on her face.

"Oh so you mean, but why?" was all Isulet could come up with.

"Why? Well, I can think of a few reasons. One you're not married, and two, you're beautiful, if that makes any difference to you." He smiled at Isulet, who seemed to be shocked.

"I think you should go before I do something I may come to regret." Isulet seemed to have regained her composure.

"Not without another kiss." He seemed adamant about that. Isulet smiled and turned her head so he could kiss her cheek. But Gawain caught her face and turned it so he could kiss her on the mouth. It was draw out until Isulet drew back again.

"Now go." She said, feeling very weak at the knees.

"I'm going." And with that Gawain slipped out into the night.

Isulet just stood watching the spot where Gawain had last been. Slowly she raised her hand to her lips. Okay, she thought kind of dreamily. She just stood there before she managed to pull herself back together and walked through into her room. Taking off her dress she slipped into a cotton nightdress. It was very similar to her dress, only without the broaches and sleeves. Also it was white and thin. Then she slipped under the covers of her bed, pulled the net curtain around her and tried to get to sleep.

Author's notes: Well, here's another chapter. It took a lot of battling with my sister to help me with this, tough we did it in the end. It would be nice if you RR, but it's not imperative.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Isulet in this chapter, oh yeah and I also own Tempest, so hands off. I don't own the song in this chapter, or the songs in future chapters, so please don't sue.

Chapter 3

Isulet woke in the late hours of darkness. She had that nightmare again. It was the third time this night. What was it telling her? Was it warning her? Why her? She didn't want her powers that much she was certain of. She had seen her old friend die when she was younger. She saw her mother die in the woad raid. So did her friend Morgan. Morgan was the only person who had understood her truly. You felt that Morgan was like Isulet, never truly there. The two had been separated when the woad raid happened in her village. Her mother died, and so did Morgan. How she wished she had found a friend like Morgan again. But she hadn't. Carefully Isulet walked over to her mirror. Her pale skin showed up milky white when the light of the oil lamp hit it. Her black hair shimmered with gold in the light. Her eyes looked haunted by the dream she had just had.

It started when they were walking across a frozen lake with wagons for the people unable to walk. Isulet could hear drums that were bringing the sense of dread closer. Arthur told everyone to spread out, which they did. When they were crossing the ice groaned under their feet. They crossed to the other side safely and they got their arrows ready. There were the seven knights and Isulet with two other women. Then they see a large regiment of foot soldiers marching onto the ice. The Saxon leader halts his men and tries to fire an arrow. It is out of range. But everyone knows a trick, and so they fire. They make the men bunch together, to try and break the ice. But the ice isn't breaking. In the end Dagonet took his battle axe and ran to the ice and started hacking at it. He gets shot, but carries on. Isulet goes to stop him, but she feels herself falling into darkness. That's when she wakes up, drenched in sweat and panicking.

Isulet slipped out of her nightgown and into her travelling clothes. First on went tight fitting trousers which came down and tucked into her deerskin lined boots. Next went on a shirt followed by a leather jacket. Next on went her armour, which came down to her hips. It was leather with pieces of metal sewn on, which were overlapping. Next was her hair. First she carefully brushed it and then she plaited it, tying it up expertly with red ribbons, some of which she plaited into her hair, which were left free to trail in the wind. Then walking out she went and stood on the wall. She noticed she wasn't the only one watching the sunrise. Gawain turned and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned back to the sunrise. The ribbons flew back in the early morning breeze and Gawain caught one, toying with it. She teasingly pulled her hair away turning to face him.

"What are you doing up so early?" Isulet asked teasingly.

"I feel something's coming, something big." Gawain seemed uneasy.

"You, Gawain, afraid?" she asked teasingly, and then added, "But seriously I feel it to."

"I expected you to feel something, not me." He looked up into the rapidly lightening sky. His hair was black fading through to dark blonde. His blue eyes were very expressive when he wanted them to be. Teasingly Isulet caught a strand of his hair and twisted it between her fingers. Then it was his turn to pull away. He turned to look at her.

"Gawain, you know what you said last night?" Isulet said fiddling with one of her ribbons.

"Yes?" Gawain turned to her his eyes deadly serious.

"I was thinking...what happened, did it matter?" Isulet seemed hesitant for once in her life.

"Well, I suppose it did depending on what you want to make of it." Gawain leaned slightly closer.

"I don't know what to think." She looked confused and slightly scared.

"Well, let's take it as it comes shall we?" Gawain started fiddling with one of the ribbons. This time Isulet didn't pull away. But she just returned his steady gaze.

"I think we should see to our horses." Isulet said, finally breaking Gawain's gaze.

"But we're not going to be going...oh. Yes let's go see to the horses." Gawain followed Isulet to the stables.

The two entered the dimness of the stable. There was a distinct smell of horse in the air; after all, it was a stable. Tempest whickered when he saw his mistress and Isulet walked over to him, obligingly taking him out and beginning to brush him. His black coat shone white where the light from the stable door hit him, making him seem larger and grander than ever. Isulet began singing a lullaby to soothe Tempest. He seemed to melt underneath her hands, turning and lifting his foot so his mistress could brush him and clean his hooves better. After she had finished she turned to see Gawain watching and smiling at her. It was true, Isulet was never calmer than when she was with Tempest. All the tensions of the night seemed to slip away from her as Tempest scraped a hoof on the turf floor for a carrot. If he could speak he would be saying, please give me something, I've been a good boy. So taking an apple she gave him what he wanted. After she had finished she turned and smiled at Gawain. Tempest gave a loud whinny, which made the two laugh.

"You're never happy unless you're in the centre of attention, are you Tempest?" Isulet asked him, holding onto his lead rope.

"He's a beautiful horse." Gawain came and stood just behind Isulet.

"Yes, but at times he can be a right terror. He has to have things his way." She explained, reaching out a hand to pat Tempest's face.

"Sounds like someone I know." Gawain said, a smile forming.

"Who? Oh, you mean Lancelot."

"No, I think the person in question is standing incredibly close to me." Gawain stood back as Isulet suddenly decided to move Tempest in his direction.

"I didn't mean it." He protested as Isulet went and got Tempest's tack.

"Oh yes? And Tempest reminds me a bit of you. You both want attention." Isulet was getting her own back. But the look on Gawain's face stopped her and he caught her around the waist and held her close.

"I didn't mean it." Isulet protested exactly like Gawain had, which just made him laugh. She kept struggling and trying to get away, but he wasn't letting her. She stopped struggling and laid her head on his chest. After a while Tempest whinnied loudly and Isulet disentangled herself and went to see what the matter was.

"Are you feeling left out?" Isulet asked patting the beautiful horse's face.

"Lucky horse." Gawain murmured.

"What ever do you mean Gawain? If I didn't know any better then I would say you were jealous." Isulet swung away and went back to stand in front of him.

"Well, he does seem to be getting all the attention around here." Gawain looked down at Isulet, who smiled at him.

"I have two jealous men on my hands, if I don't give one attention he moans, and vice-versa. So what's a poor girl to do?" Isulet cocked her head and looked up innocently into Gawain's eyes. In answer Gawain leaned forward and gently kissed her. She curled her hand up around his neck and leaned in closer. After a while they both pulled back.

"Well, I think we better see where everyone else's got to." Isulet said, going to the stable door and looking out.

"I'll hazard a guess that they're not up." Gawain said, looking at the back of Isulet's head.

"Oh, I think they are." She said, turning back to face him, a sly smile on her face. In the next few minutes all the knights entered the stables and started to get their horses ready.

A few minutes later the group had all prepared their horses and were riding out. As they rode down to the gates the guards were pulling open the gates using two black shire horses. Then the group were through and had started their mission. This would be the last time they would exit through these gates as they set off on a mission. Isulet looked back at the gates. We shouldn't be doing this, she thought as she urged Tempest on. No-one wanted to go on this mission, least of all Isulet. The dream she had was still hanging over her head like a black cloud that she couldn't shake. She had a feeling that this time the dream was going to happen, no matter what anyone said. Like her friend Morgan once said, you can't cheat death more than once. But oh how much Isulet wished that you could. I wish you were here Morgan, Isulet sent out a silent message. Arthur turned back and saw his sister; smiling Isulet spurred Tempest on to catch up to Arthur. Riding beside her brother she noticed that he looked tired.

"Bad night?" Isulet asked nothing unkind in her voice.

"Yes, Isulet I'm worried." Arthur looked upset.

"You're always worried at the start of a mission, you know that, it always turns out well." She seemed to be comforting her brother.

"I know that, but Isulet did you have any premonitions?" Arthur turned to his sister, who lowered her gaze to avoid his.

"I had a nightmare, that's all. I'm sure it meant nothing." She seemed to be trying to be making light again.

"Isulet, you would tell me if anything was worrying you?" He asked.

"Yes of course I would."

"It's just that I worry about you, and I haven't always been there for you, sometimes when you needed me." He seemed to be sorry.

"Don't worry, besides, there's always been someone around to help me." She seemed to have improved her mood.

"I just feel that I've been a bad brother, I did nothing about your husband..."

"There was nothing you could have done, and at least you tried, no-one else did." She interrupted him.

"I should have found a way to deal with it. What I mean to say is I intend to be around for you if you need me."

"Thank you, you haven't exactly deserted me you know." She leaned across to give her brother a hug.

"Hey, what about the rest of us?" Bors shouted from behind. Isulet smiled.

"Are you sure you want one?" She asked pulling Tempest in to wait until Bors caught up.

"Yes please." Bors said as Isulet leaned across to give the older man a hug.

"And us." The knights all chorused in unison. Isulet gave everyone a hug, stopping to ruffle Galahad's hair, much to his consternation.

"Hey, I'm not a kid you know." He protested.

"Yes you are you're a pup compared to all of us." Bors shouted over his shoulder.

"You make me sound so old." Isulet protested.

"And I'm only 25." Galahad added.

"You are old, considering you're single." Bors answered Isulet.

"Oh yes, and I'll have you know I'm the second youngest, and you're the oldest, so you're the one to speak." Isulet ducked to avoid Bors' arm.

"And on the subject of being single, when are you likely to come to your senses and marry me?" Lancelot politely enquired of Isulet.

"I think if I married you I would have to lose my senses. I would much rather marry Gawain." Isulet reined Tempest in so she could talk to Gawain.

"Did you really mean what you said to Lancelot?" Gawain asked, his question sounding admonishing.

"Yes I did. I'm not about to admit that I love you am I?"

"Well you could." Gawain seemed to stiffen.

"Gawain, I didn't mean anything by it. You could look on it as a compliment." Isulet was trying hard to break the ice.

"Well, yes, I suppose I can. Alright, I forgive you for now." Gawain smiled. Isulet smiled back, her happiness to much to contain.

"Here, come back down to earth little missy." Bors called, on seeing Isulet's face.

"Now you make me sound like I'm one of your children." Isulet protested.

"I give up! What am I supposed to call you?" Bors asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, I suppose you could get away with just calling me Isulet." Isulet answered, making everyone smile.

"That's as good a name as any." Tristan added, much to everyone's shock.

"It's the name I was given, so I fully intend to use it." Isulet was enjoying the mock battle.

"Another piece of sound philosophy from Isulet, I think she would have done better as a philosopher." Gawain joked.

"Where's the chivalry gone from this group?" Isulet wailed.

"It's where it's always been." Lancelot answered.

"Oh yes? So your idea of chivalry is leaving a maiden unprotected?" Isulet asked, smiling.

"I think this maiden is more than capable of fighting her own battles." Lancelot looked over at Isulet, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Isulet, manners." Arthur admonished, looking around from the front.

"Come on now Arthur, we were only having a bit of a laugh." Bors stuck up for Isulet.

"I take it chivalry's not dead then." Isulet smiled at Bors.

When they reached the top of the earth embankment that protected the wall Isulet looked back. The sun was fully up now, and tendrils of smoke were curling up into the early morning sky. People were starting to get up and ready for the day's work that was ahead of them. How she wished that they could be down there preparing for the journey home that was ahead of them. But they weren't, so she had to make the best out of her situation. The best was that she was young and had her life ahead of her, she was travelling with the best soldiers and men their side of the wall, she was in love, she had something of a family and she had her freedom to look forward to. Looking forward all she saw was green forests with mountains in the far distance. It was a miracle you could see that far, usually looking north you saw grey clouds hanging suspended in the air.

"Well, here we are then." Bors said, trying to make light of the situation, but everyone was too lost in their own thoughts to care.

Everyone was worried that this mission was going to be their last. You could tell from the looks on their faces. But Arthur had the most worries. He sat looking around him, at the knights and at the scenery around them. He was surprised to see that the promising morning had turned very quickly to fog the further into the woad country they went. He was worrying about his sister. When he had talked to her she had pretended that nothing was wrong, though he knew there was. He tended to know when she was lying. A thought came into his head; perhaps Isulet was trying to protect him. He hoped she would confide in someone, hopefully him, but if not he wouldn't be too upset. Looking round he saw his sister deep in conversation with Gawain. Could it be that she was in love? But no, Arthur thought, she would be careful who she married, if ever she married again. He hated himself for forcing her into her first marriage. She had been carrying the scars from his mistake for the past four years. Oh how he hated himself for that. Whatever Isulet said it was his fault, he had let her marry, and when she was only just out of childhood as well. No wonder she had developed a tough shell. But finally the knights were starting to break through. The first two years Arthur had taken Isulet on his missions to protect her, the last two years she had been coming on them of her own accord. Lancelot trotted up to Arthur.

"I would like to speak to you." Lancelot said.

"I can see that, but about what?" Arthur enquired.

"Your sister Isulet." Arthur visibly tensed.

"What about her?" he asked, looking over at his companion.

"You must know I admire her, and would like to marry her." Lancelot said.

"Well, why are you talking to me about it? You should be asking Isulet about this." Arthur pointed out.

"I just wanted to know if I would have your consent, if we married." Lancelot looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes you would. But only if Isulet agrees, I'm not going to force her into another marriage." Lancelot looked upset.

"I understand." Lancelot turned his horse so he could ride alone.

Damn it, Lancelot thought. What chance do I have now? Isulet all but hates me, and she's in love with Gawain. There were plenty of other girls around, some who would be more than willing to marry him. So maybe I should try and make Isulet jealous, Lancelot thought, and then she'll come running. But that was a bit of a gamble, considering that's what he always did. So maybe he should not go after anyone, and not talk about it. That would probably be a good idea. But Isulet had fallen for Gawain. And he wasn't exactly quiet about his conquests. Lancelot looked round at Isulet, who was trying desperately to avoid singing.

"Come on, just one song." Bors was pleading.

"You have such a lovely voice." Dagonet spoke up, smiling at Isulet, who was adamant.

"No, I don't want to sing."

"Just one song?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, alright." Isulet said, cleared her throat and began to sing.

Exile

By Enya

Cold as the northern winds

in December mornings,

Cold is the cry that rings

far from this distant shore.

Winter has come too late.

Too close beside me.

How can I chase away

All these fears deep inside.

I'll wait the signs to come

I'll find a way.

I will wait the time to come.

I'll find a way home.

My light shall be the morn

And my path- the ocean.

My guide the morning

As I sail home to you.

I'll wait the signs to come.

I'll find a way.

I will wait the time to come.

I'll find a way home.

Who then can warm my soul?

Who can quell my passion?

Out of these dreams- a boat

I will sail home to you.

All the knights listened to the song, feeling the sadness of the song drifting through them. It was a song reminding them of the promise of freedom and their homeland. Isulet's voice rang clear, sounding gentle and soothing, touching the souls of the men and giving them heart. It seemed to solidify the promise of the home from which the knights had left. The men wanted to go home; they had spent too much time fighting for Rome. And now, for their freedom to be revoked, well it was enough to test your loyalty to the hilt. The men wanted to go home, see what they had left behind all those years ago. Many would probably find things changed drastically, and their families gone. Through all the years, even now, one of the things that had kept them going was the promise of home. They had spent too much time from home, in this enforced service of the Roman Empire. And now the Empire was dying. The air seemed to whisper it, the land accepted it. The Romans were leaving, leaving behind the stone monuments that had taken so long to build.

As Isulet finished she looked around at the other knights. They had enjoyed the song, she knew they would. It had been taught to her, as so many songs had been, by her mother when they sat around the fire on the cold winter's evenings, with the wind knocking at the door, and the snow like a blanket on the ground. Whenever she sang a song she pulled the image of her mother close, as she had been in those days. With the firelight licking on her black hair she would sit in her chair, Isulet at her feet, and sing songs. After a while Isulet would pick up the tune and join in, especially with songs she knew off by heart. Songs were all Isulet had of her mother, and how she wished she had more. But when times were hard, and the going tough, all Isulet had to do was to sing and she would be home again, in her childhood home.

"That was beautiful." Gawain said.

"I know it was you just can't describe the things that it made you feel." Galahad seemed to be confused.

"Well, whatever it was it was haunting." Dagonet answered.

Authors note: Well, another chapter. I'm also updating chapter 1, so if you have any suggestions, please get in contact. I don't bite. Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Isulet and Tempest. I don't own the song Evening Falls and Cursum Perficio either, that honour goes to Enya. Oh the possibilities if I owned more.

Chapter 4

The group travelled on in an uneasy silence. After a while they entered a forest, where the branches intertwined above their heads. On the ground was a rough pathway, muddy from all the rain and churned from the horses' feet. Then the rain started. It came down by the ton, leaving nothing dry. Soon enough everything apart from the things in the saddle bags was soaking. The knights' moods were even greyer than the clouds. They hated the rain, as it made them wet and uncomfortable. Even the horses were becoming uneasy. The bushes either side of the path seemed to be watching and listening to the scant conversation which was held. The light hardly filtered down, even though there were no leaves on the trees. But what little light that did filter down made everyone even more depressed. After a while Isulet got thoroughly bored of the mood and began to sing.

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Cursum Perficio

Verbum Sapienti (co plus cupiunt)

Verbum Sapienti: co plus cupiunt

Quo Plus Habent

Verbum Sapienti: co plus cupiunt

Quo Plus Habent

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Quo plus Habent, co plus cupiunt

Quo plus Habent, co plus cupiunt

Quo plus Habent, co plus cupiunt

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Post nubile, Phoebus

Iternum

Iternum

Iternum

"What a cheerful song." Tristan dryly observed.

"Well it describes how I'm feeling perfectly."

"Please no more of your wit Isulet." Lancelot asked, earning himself a glare.

"I think she has a lovely voice." Galahad added.

"Thank you." Isulet smiled.

"I think we should stop here for tonight." Arthur pointed to a clearing.

The clearing was small and had a scant covering of branches to protect the group. Everyone dismounted and sat in a group, with a small gap down in the centre. The horses were on the outside, as the knights were using them as wind breaks. The group just sat looking at the ground, rain trickling down their faces. Looking next to her Isulet caught Gawain's eye and smiled. He looked thoroughly bedraggled. His long blonde hair was hanging limply on his shoulders. Water was running down his face. Taking out her plait Isulet squeezed some of the water out of it.

"It's no use doing that you know." Gawain said.

"I know." Isulet answered.

"It's a shame we can't have a fire." Galahad bemoaned.

"Well, if you haven't noticed it, the weather isn't exactly being very kind on that front." Dagonet smiled.

"I know." Galahad said.

"I hate this weather." Lancelot moaned.

"Yeah so do I, if it's not raining it's snowing, and if it's not snowing it's foggy." Gawain said.

"And that's just in summer." Tristan added.

"Now boys, it's not that bad and you know it." Isulet admonished them. After a few minutes everyone looked up.

"I do believe it's stopped raining." Galahad held his hand up.

"Yes, I do believe it has." Isulet said, her fingers undoing her hair and letting it free.

"Can we have a fire now?" Galahad asked.

"Yes, if you can find any dry wood." Arthur sighed. A few minutes later there was a small fire and the group were sitting around it.

"Can you sing us a song?" Gawain asked, turning to face Isulet.

"Yes, Dagonet?" Isulet asked, turning to Dagonet, who took out a small flute.

"What you singing?" Dagonet asked. Isulet just smiled and started to sing, leaving Dagonet to pick up the tune.

Evening Falls

When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,

From within me calls - could it be I am sleeping?

For a moment I stray, then it holds completely.

Close to home- I cannot say.

Close to home feeling so far away.

As I walk the room there before me a shadow

From another world, where no other can follow.

Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...

Close to home- I cannot say

Close to home feeling so far away.

Forever searching never right, I am lost

In oceans of night.

Forever hoping I can find memories.

Those memories I left behind.

Even though I leave will I go on believing.

That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?

Like a child passing through,

never knowing the reason.

I am home – I know the way.

I am home – feeling oh, so far away.

Isulet finished the song and leaned back, her eyes closed in a moment of silent reflection. The song was perfect, as night was closing in around them on soft wings, taking the blue of the sky and leaving the world with the inky blackness of the night sky. Oh mother, how I wish you were here, Isulet thought, letting a rare tear slip out of her eye to leave a track on her delicate skin. I've lost so much, how can I go on? The voice inside her wailed, but another voice answered, you have gained so much, and you must go on. People have need of you, and you have a purpose. What purpose? Isulet cried out, but no-one answered her. Perhaps the person that lived inside her gave her help, as her mother had said. When there's no-one around, look to yourself for strength, were the words, weren't they? Mother help me Isulet cried, then felt a warm presence brush against her cheek. Mother, Isulet murmured to herself, before she fell into oblivion.

A few hours later Isulet woke up and shivered. She looked up to see the fire had burned down. Looking down she found she had been stripped to her shirt, the driest of her garments. Looking around her she saw her cloak hanging out on a tree branch. The other knights were laid out sleeping, except for Dagonet, who was keeping watch. Keeping the blanket wrapped around her she went and sat down next to Dagonet, looking at the sky, which was starting to lighten up. She began looking appraisingly at Dagonet. He was taller than most men, and had short, clipped ash blonde hair. He had blue eyes, over which one ran a hair line scar. His armour was a padded leather jerkin, with large metal spikes. He looked over and smiled as Isulet shifted around on the ground.

"Mind if I join you?" Isulet asked. Dagonet shook his head.

"How long was I out?" Isulet asked, looking sideways at Dagonet.

"I don't know, but a long time, almost all night." Dagonet just carried on looking at the sky.

"That long, I don't know what happened." Isulet seemed uncomfortable.

"One minute you were singing, the next you were fast asleep on Gawain's shoulder."

"I think I must have been tired, I was out for a long time." Isulet rubbed a delicate hand over her eyes.

"Yes, Isulet is there something you're not telling anyone?" Dagonet asked.

"No, why would I be?" Isulet asked, trying to avoid Dagonet's gaze.

"Yes there is, you were never truly relaxed yesterday, you were like a cat on hot bricks." Dagonet managed to catch Isulet's gaze, making her look away.

"Well, maybe there is something wrong, but I don't want to talk about it." Isulet finally admitted.

"Is it to do with your powers?" Dagonet asked. Isulet stiffened. All of the knights had found out about her powers, or gift, but she rarely liked to talk about it.

"Yes it is." Isulet said.

"Can you talk about it?" Dagonet asked, looking at Isulet who shook her head.

"No, I can't tell anyone. No-one would understand." Isulet quickly dismissed her fears.

"Yes you can, but if you don't want to I won't I won't be the one to push you. But you should talk to someone about it." Isulet sucked in air through her teeth, as Dagonet said this.

"It's not just that." Isulet seemed to be embarrassed.

"Well then, what?" Dagonet asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Isulet was blushing.

"I think you need to talk about it." Dagonet seemed adamant.

"Well, alright." Isulet seemed hesitant, "What if there was a woman, who'd fallen in love, only she didn't want to tell her brother about it, what would you say she do?" Isulet managed to calm herself.

"Who's the lucky man?" Dagonet asked.

"What?" Isulet was startled out of her thoughts.

"I said..." Dagonet began.

"I heard what you said, but, how did you guess." Isulet seemed on edge.

"Well, it was that, or you had some life threatening disease." Dagonet joked.

"Be serious." Isulet said, looking slightly angry.

"Alright, you've been day dreaming after someone." Dagonet seemed to get back to the point.

"Right, I suppose that's a good excuse. Either that or you've been stalking me. But seriously? I can't tell you." Isulet had started blushing again.

"Well, I think you can, you just don't want to." Dagonet looked across.

"I think we should be on our way." Isulet said standing and pulling her blanket into a bundle.

"Isulet, you can talk to me you know." Dagonet smiled at the younger woman.

"I know, and thank you for talking to me." Isulet gave Dagonet a hug, before going to wake up the other knights.

"What time is it?" Lancelot murmured sleepily.

"Hmmmm, let's see, I don't know, but you've got to get up." Isulet said standing over Lancelot, her hands on her hips.

"Just five more minutes." Lancelot turned over.

"Lancelot. Get up now!" Isulet ordered.

"No!" Lancelot was just as adamant.

"Come on; show me how tough you really are." Isulet said, not getting an answer. Finally she gave up and walked over to where Arthur was.

"Arthur, time to get up." Isulet chirped.

"No." Arthur rolled over exactly like Lancelot had.

"Artorius!" Isulet said. She never said that unless she meant business.

"I'm up, I'm up." Arthur moaned, scrambling out.

"Good, now if you can get Lancelot up I'll get the others up." Isulet walked over to Bors.

"You're perky this morning." Arthur dryly remarked, shaking Lancelot.

"Come on Bors." Isulet walked over to another knight leaving Bors to shake himself. Soon enough all the knight's were awake.

"Gods, she's perky. Has coffee been invented?" Lancelot groaned.

"No, you have another couple of thousand years to wait. But don't worry, it'll soon pass." Isulet smiled.

"How perky can some one be this early in the morning?" Galahad asked, looking over at Isulet.

"Obviously very." Lancelot groaned.

Soon enough all the knights were up and had a breakfast of oatcakes. Then they packed up and set off. The morning was dark and dingy, despite what the sky had promised earlier. Some of the knights, Lancelot in particular, said that Isulet had no idea of time, which just earned them glares. Isulet was just watching everything around her, unsure of something. There seemed to be thing watching and waiting for them. The very bushes seemed to be alive, listening to the sparse conversation that the knights allowed themselves. A couple of years ago I would never have been here, Isulet thought. It's amazing some of the crazy schemes my brother thinks up. Gawain was thinking of the exactly same thing. And then he started to remember.

Flashback

Arthur sits in the dining room back at the villa. His knights are all around him. This is an important meeting. They've just arrived back with Isulet from her husband's villa. They are here to talk about what to do with Isulet, when she has recovered.

"I don't want to leave her here alone." Arthur began.

"She won't be alone." Lancelot argued.

"Yes, but what if Decimus comes? The guards may let him in." Arthur argued.

"The guards won't let him in, not if we tell them not to." Galahad said.

"Decimus is a very important man, he'll find a way to get in." Gawain spoke up.

"So, what to do with her? We can hardly take her with us." Lancelot cried out in exasperation.

"That's exactly what we can do." Arthur said.

"What, you mean take her with us?" Bors asked, his face showing his confusion.

"Yes, she's a good healer, and our father taught us both how to fight." Arthur said, considering the matter closed.

"But what if something happens to her, will we be held responsible?" Lancelot shouted.

"I'll be held responsible for her actions, any other objections, no? Well, that's settled, Isulet will be coming with us on our next mission." And with that Arthur left the room, closely followed by his knights.

End of flashback

"Are you O.K?" Isulet asked Gawain.

"Yes, I'm fine, just reminiscing." He answered, catching her eye.

"What about, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Isulet teased.

"You." Gawain answered, trying to silence her.

Isulet never got to say what she was about to say, as they came to some crossroads. Arthur chose the right path, and all the knights followed. Isulet had a bad feeling about the right path, and the path that led from it, like something was waiting for them. Mind you she had the same feelings about all of the paths, including the one they had come from. When they had started a little way up the path, in single file, there was a whirring sound, as if people were firing arrows. Then the path was blocked by rope with thorns embedded to block the way. Isulet managed to turn Tempest, who was trying to shy, and galloped straight back the other way. When they came to the crossroads Isulet just carried straight on ahead, she couldn't manage to calm Tempest down enough to turn him. But she had to stop him when they got a way up the path the same thing happened as had happened last time. Tempest thudded to a halt, and Isulet managed to turn him around and follow the other knights. They took the path that lead straight on this time; it would be pointless going back. This time though the unknown assailants fired the rope in front of Arthur, and behind Isulet, which made Tempest rear. Isulet finally managed to calm down Tempest, who stood head down. Ahead Isulet could see a Briton standing by the ropes, bow at the ready; he just stood there, waiting for some kind of signal. After a while a horn sounded in the distance and the man disappeared, along with the feeling of being watched.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews. Tell me what you think of me using Enya's songs. Please give me criticisms if you think I could need it. Thank you if you want to review. If not, don't panic, I won't hurt you.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from Isulet and Tempest. Wish I did though. Neither do I own the song before you ask. Thanks to anyone who's reading this. As they say, on with the show. Thanks to all the reviewers out there who like my story. Please feel free to criticise, as I don't really mind.

Chapter 5

For a while after the ambush all the knights were on edge, as if there was another ambush planned. Isulet was silently glad that the horn had sounded. She didn't particularly like killing her mother's people. So she tried not to as much as possible. But a few times in her life she had fought woads. She regretted it at the end of each battle, and she always asked for forgiveness from her mother. The knights, being sarmatians, had no such qualms about killing woads. But still some of them understood, or tried to, that Isulet didn't want to fight her own people. The others still didn't dare taunt her about it, in case they got into trouble with her. I wish it was easy for me to choose a side, Isulet thought, being on two sides is killing me. If only I had been born either Roman or Briton it would be so much easier.

"Well, that was interesting." Lancelot said.

"To say the least." Isulet finished.

"Are you alright?" Lancelot looked at Isulet's hands that were gripping the reins tightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really, you don't have to worry." Isulet felt that Lancelot's questions were like unwanted questions.

"Slow down, before you hurt yourself." A female voice sounded in the air.

"What?" Isulet turned herself around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Isulet, what's wrong?" Bors asked.

"Did any of you hear that voice?" Isulet asked.

"What voice?" Tristan asked.

"Did anyone hear that voice?" Isulet asked, slightly annoyed.

"Now she's hearing voices. Spooky." Lancelot was trying to make light of the situation.

"Don't you ever mention my powers like that again Lancelot, otherwise you might regret it." Isulet quickly had a knife to Lancelot's throat.

"Easy girl." Bors held out a hand to steady Isulet as she swayed visibly in her seat.

"What happened?" She seemed come out of a trance.

"You ended up holding a knife to Lancelot's throat." Tristan explained a smile on his face.

"I didn't! Why would I do that?" Isulet seemed totally confused.

"I don't know you tell us." Arthur seemed grim.

"I heard a strange voice and then I blanked out." Isulet pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Well, if that's the worst we have to worry about I'll be pleased. Though Isulet I think you ought not to hold anymore knives to Lancelot's throat." Arthur looked his sister over.

"I hate him. Always the smooth one was Arthur." The voice spoke again, making Isulet laugh.

"What, if it's some kind of private joke please share." Galahad seemed upset.

"I was just thinking of my old friend Morgan." Isulet explained.

"Not her, the things you two used to get up to. I would have sworn you were boys, all the mischief you got up to. That's why father taught you swordplay, to keep you two out of trouble." Arthur groaned.

"Did it?" Lancelot asked, interest written on his face.

"Did it ever. We took to running around after everyone with our swords." Isulet smiled in remembrance

"Well, I'm glad you're not my sister." Was all Dagonet had to say on the matter.

"We weren't that bad." Isulet protested.

"Yes you were." Arthur cut across Isulet's protests.

"Right O.K. I'm glad I'll never have to meet this Morgan she sounds like a right whatsit." Bors said, listening in on the conversation.

"Cheesy puffs haven't been invented either." Isulet smiled at Bors in mock innocence.

"I would think you two got into a lot more mischief than chasing people round with swords, if I know you Isulet." Gawain said, while Isulet stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, she did, believe me." Arthur said.

"What may I ask?" Gawain asked.

"Arthur, don't you dare. Gawain, don't ask anymore questions about what I got up to when I was little. Some of it is beggar's belief, even from me." Isulet shook her head in answer to the question in everyone's eyes.

"And that's all we're going to hear on the matter, unless Isulet chooses to indulge you." Arthur said, moving back up to the front.

"What were you like really?" Gawain asked when Isulet steered Tempest in behind him.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out." Isulet teased.

"Well, can you tell me one small story?" Gawain asked, looking pleading.

"Now you can stop that." Isulet said in mock severity.

"Please?" Gawain asked, doing puppy dog eyes.

"Now that won't win me over, you know that." Isulet smiled.

"Just one story? Please?" Gawain asked again.

"You never give up do you? All right, one small story." At that point everyone started to listen, "Well it all started one hot summer day..." Isulet began.

"It always begins like that." Bors mumbled.

"And Morgan and I were paddling our feet in the river by our houses. Now seeing that my brother had just brought his horse back to the stables from a long ride we decided that the horse wanted a bath. So Morgan and I went and got Arthur's horse and led it into the river. Then we pushed the horse into the river. The horse struggled for a bit, then tried to get out, but couldn't. Morgan ran off to the village to get the grown ups. In the end it took four grown men to pull the horse out. When asked whose fault it was Morgan pointed the finger at Arthur and they believed us." Isulet finished.

"Wow, you must have been strong to do that." Lancelot reflected.

"No, we just slapped the horse across the rump and in it went." Isulet said matter-of-factly.

"What happened to Arthur?" Galahad asked.

"He tried pointing the finger at us two, but no one believed him, after all it was his horse." Isulet laughed.

"Well, that's not too bad." Tristan said.

"I couldn't sit for a week afterwards." Arthur mentioned.

"Right, I retract my opinion. But how did two girls get you into so much trouble?" Tristan asked.

"Everyone thought we were little angels, we couldn't do anything wrong." Isulet explained.

"I think we're nearly there." Arthur broke the conversation up.

And Arthur was right. The trees were starting to thin out, and there was a light dusting of snow on the branches. Looking ahead was a rough hewn path, wide enough for a cart to pass through on. The horses stumbled on the unseen ruts in the road. Tempest stopped and started pawing at the hard ground for some reason. Isulet jumped off her horse, getting weird looks from all the knights. Looking at the ground just in front of Tempest's hoof she saw a glint. Bending down she found a small necklace, and looked at it. Holding it brought back a memory of Morgan. This was one of her mother's necklaces. Isulet pocketed the necklace and remounted Tempest. Looking ahead she saw nothing. But this was the road to Marius Aurelius' house. Why would one of Morgan's mother's necklaces end up on this path? She would have to ask Marius when they got there.

"What's the problem?" Gawain asked.

"Nothing, I just picked this up." Isulet held out the necklace for Gawain to see.

"It looks like a woad design." Gawain said, handing the necklace back.

"Aren't all of them unique in their designs?" Isulet asked.

"Yes, no two are the same." Gawain said.

"I knew it." Isulet muttered.

"Knew what?" Gawain asked.

"This was Morgan's mother's necklace. She died in the raid. But what I don't get is how it got here. No-one could have taken it, as Morgan's mother died in the fire, or did she? If she did burn, the only other person she could have given it to was Morgan." Isulet looked thoroughly confused.

"Maybe Morgan didn't die." Gawain tried to encourage her.

"I have a feeling everything will be answered when we get there. It feels like fate has led us to this point in time." Isulet murmured the last sentence.

"Will you sing us a song?" Lancelot asked for once.

"Of course." Isulet obliged.

On Your Shore

Strange how

my heart beats

to find myself upon your shore.

Strange how

I still feel

My loss of comfort gone before.

Cool waves wash over

and drift away with dreams of youth

so time is stolen

I cannot hold you long enough.

And so

this is where I should be now

Days and nights falling by

Days and nights falling by me.

I know

of a dream I should be holding

days and nights falling by

Days and nights falling by me.

Soft blue horizons

reach far into my childhood days

as you are rising

to bring me my forgotten ways.

Strange how I falter

to find I'm standing in deep water

strange how

my heart beats

to find I'm standing on your shore.

Gawain looked over at Isulet as she sang. The song reminded him of one that had been sung to him long before. Looking at her he caught Isulet's eyes and she smiled, showing that she was singing that particular song with him in mind. She had a sweet voice, which could carry you anywhere. How he wished he could just run away with her and live out the rest of his life with her. He could tell she felt something; he had been told all the times they had kissed. He wanted to make sure that he had something to give her before he married her. Looking ahead at Lancelot a small frown appeared on his forehead. He knew Lancelot planned something, though what he didn't know. If Lancelot would leave Isulet alone then it would save everyone a lot of hassle, especially Isulet. Lancelot expected Isulet to choose him, but if she did he would more often than not run off to a brothel or something. Not that you're any better, he said to himself, but I am trying, he answered himself.

"Gawain?" Isulet asked again.

"I'm fine." He said as an automatic reaction.

"That's not what I said." Isulet smiled at Gawain.

"What did you say?" He asked, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

"I said do you have any ideas about the necklace?" Isulet asked again.

"No, absolutely none. I have no idea how it could have happened, you know as much as I do." Gawain seemed to be preoccupied.

"Wow, I'd like to live there." Tristan motioned to the stone wall that was up ahead.

The wall was large and enclosed the whole of the villa where Marius Aurelius and his family lived. Outside were the villager's houses. Well they weren't houses so much a huts half dug into the ground. There were very few children, and the ones that there were were grubby and played in the muddy snow outside their huts. They were wearing torn dresses or torn breeches and shirts, with the odd hat to keep the children's heads warm. When the adults came out they were dressed little better than the children. The only difference was all the men had hats, and the women's dresses were in a better state of repair. When the knights arrived they were greeted by stony stares and then two guards disappeared off the wall, obviously to get their master. A boy in his late teens ran up. He was dressed in wool trousers, wool jerkin and a leather cap.

"Hello my lord." The boy kept pace with Arthur. Arthur didn't answer.

"Do you need any help, or an extra knight?" The boy asked again.

"I need you to get all the villagers together for me." Arthur carried on riding.

When the knights reached the gates they dismounted. Looking around Arthur saw a man chained to two posts. He was wearing nothing but breeches, leaving him unprotected from the elements. He had been living a long time, owing to his white hair and beard. His back was scarred with whip lashes and his ribs were showing through his skin, which was as white as parchment. As Arthur and the knights walked up to the man a crowd gathered, to see what would happen. Arthur reached the man and looked around for the boy, who came straight up to Arthur.

"Who is he?" Arthur asked the boy.

"He's the village elder." The boy replied.

"Why is he chained up like this?" Arthur asked.

"He asked for more food for us from Marius." The boy explained.

"Dear Gods." Isulet muttered.

"Let's get him down." Arthur said, taking Excalibur and cutting the man down.

"Hey!" said one of the guards, walking towards Arthur, who had turned to the boy.

"Get this man some food and warm him up." Arthur commanded, walking back to the gate.

"What is the meaning of this?" Marius came storming out of his villa, at the exactly the same time as Tristan came back from his scouting mission.

"Saxons are coming from the north and the south. Our only hop is to go to the east. It'll take us right behind the Saxons lines, but that's our only chance." Tristan finished grimly.

"What's the meaning of this?" Marius demanded. By this time Alecto and his mother Fulcinia had come to the gate by now.

"We have come to take your son to the wall, where he will be taken to Rome. I suggest you pack." Arthur coolly answered.

"We will do no such thing." Marius sounded offended.

"We will be ready to leave soon, and we will take your son, with or without you." Arthur said matter-of-factly. Marius stormed off. Arthur turned to the boy.

"I need you to take everyone who can walk with you and go. Anyone who can't come will come with us." The boy nodded and ran off to tell the others.

"We can't take everyone with us, we'll be too slow." Lancelot protested.

"We can't leave them. We will be taking them." Arthur said in a no-nonsense tone. Then he turned to Fulcinia, "Lady, my knights have ridden a long way and need food."

"If you would come this way." Fulcinia took the knights to the kitchen where there was a scrubbed oak table with two benches.

The knights sat down at the table and waited to get their dinner. Looking around it was typical roman kitchen. Open fires with a bread oven and tables along one wall to prepare things and clay urns lining one wall. Fulcinia put down individual platters in front of each knight, with cheese and a warm hunk of bread. There was wine to drink, drunk in copper cups, styled on the gold cups of royalty. Isulet was watched throughout the whole meal by Alecto, who seemed to be surprised that she was traveling with the knights. He always sat just a few feet away from her, looking at her with adoring brown eyes. Whenever she wanted something he was always the one who had to get it. This would be funny if it wasn't happening to me, Isulet thought. Alecto's behavior hadn't been completely unnoticed by any of the knights, who watched with some kind of interest. After a while Fulcinia sent Alecto off to see his father, much to the relief of Isulet, who smiled her gratitude.

"I think you have an admirer there." Bors indicated the door through which Alecto had just exited.

"I didn't ask for it." Isulet seemed upset.

"Who couldn't help but fall under your spell?" Lancelot asked.

"Lancelot." Isulet sounded really exasperated.

"I think we should all stop teasing her, she might be forced to reveal her feelings." Gawain laughed, catching the piece of bread that was suddenly heading his way.

"I'll tell you the truth; I think that boy's scaring me." Isulet looked up at the other knights.

"Maybe he hasn't seen a beautiful woman before." Dagonet said.

"Stop teasing." Isulet scolded.

"I'm not teasing." Dagonet finished, watching the blush bloom across Isulet's cheeks.

"Since we're all finished, maybe we can go and see how everything's going." Arthur and the knights stood up and filed out of the kitchen.

Author's notes: Tee hee, another chapter up. I'm going to see the movie tomorrow, so I's happy, cause I missed the start the first time I watched it. Pity me please. Anyway, usual drill. Review if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Isulet, Tempest and Morgan. Yay, Morgan time! I don't own any of the songs featured either. For the boy who runs up to Arthur in the village, I can't remember his name, so I made up a random name.

Chapter 6

The knights came out as the first flakes of snow were falling. Isulet only just noticed the strange rubble house that was off to one side of the wall. Two monks in brown habits were standing in front of the door, doing something. There were two guards overseeing the monk's work, and they weren't pleased with how the work was going. Isulet visibly recoiled when she sensed the familiar aura of death. Intrigued she began to walk over, all the time under the watchful gaze of Gawain and the Roman guards. Seemingly Arthur was curious about exactly the same thing, as he soon followed Isulet over to the hut. There the monks were bricking up the doorway using pieces of rubble similar to the ones the hut was built of. The guards were telling the monks to work faster, when it was obvious that they were going as fast as they could do. Arthur walked up to the wall of the hut casually.

"What's in there?" he asked, indicating the hut.

"Nothing that concerns you." One of the guards said in a very impetuous tone.

"What's in there?" Arthur asked again.

The monk never got to answer Arthur, as drumbeats started up. They were carried from wherever the Saxons were by the wind, which was starting to pick up. The horses were tossing their heads; though in fear or impatience you couldn't work out. Isulet was reminded of her dream before they had set off. It came back to her even more visibly, rather than just the snatches she had been getting as they had been moving closer to the villa. Now it was even clearer in her mind than it had been the first time, as if the events were drawing ever closer.

"What's in there?" Arthur asked again. When he got no answer Arthur signalled to Dagonet.

"You can't go in there." One of the monks protested.

"I think that decision has been taken out of your hands." Lancelot said as Dagonet worked on the door with his battle axe.

"We don't have time to find out what's in there." Tristan protested.

"Listen to the drums Arthur." Galahad pleaded when Arthur didn't answer, but Arthur paid no attention to them.

"I'm curious." Was the only answer Arthur gave.

"I have a funny feeling about his." Isulet murmured, her breath misting up in front of her.

"Not scared are you?" Tristan teased.

When Dagonet had finally opened the door Arthur took a torch and passed it around the first chamber. All the knights filed in afterwards. Looking around the first chamber was a range of objects for torturing people. There were chains hanging from the ceiling, thumbscrews, irons to be heated and all manner of other instruments. Isulet was almost sick when the aura hit her. She went to recoil, but was pushed forward by Galahad, who was close behind her. Going into the building they saw some stone steps. Going down them they heard a priest muttering and there was a faint glow of candlelight. Coming out was a priest with shoulder length black hair. He seemed shocked to see the knights standing there.

"Why are you here?" the monk asked, alerting the other monk.

"Are there any alive?" Arthur asked, looking around him.

"You cannot break up the family." The second monk wailed, going to stand with the other three monks, two of which had followed the knights in.

"See if there's anyone still alive." Arthur ordered his knights, who obliged.

Angry at what was happening one of the monks ran forward to stop the knights. Lancelot took one of his swords and rammed it through the monk. The other monks backed off a bit, and Gawain went and stood in front of the other monks, mace at the ready. Indicating the other monk he said, "And if any of you moves, you'll join him." He indicated the monk on the ground. Isulet backed off from all of this. Looking around her all she could see was death. Then it hit her, all the memories of the people who had died here. She tried running, and ended up slamming into a wooden door. Looking around her in curiosity Isulet put her torch into one of the brackets and tested the door under her weight. It shifted a little, so she tried a little harder. It still didn't budge, so she threw her whole weight against it. The door moved just a little. Throwing her full weight against it again opened it fully. Her left arm was bruised for her trouble. The stench was worse down there than anywhere else, though Isulet felt strangely draw down. Taking her torch Isulet discovered a small room. In it was a rack and more of the torturing tools from upstairs. The only difference was there was a woman hanging from one set of the chains, her back badly scarred. Walking around to the front Isulet noticed that this woman was barely conscious, and had woad designs on her face. Brushing back the shoulder length hair, this was so like her own (only hers was down to her waist), she recognized the features. Looking into the bright green eyes confirmed it. The necklace was this woman's, handed to her by her mother. This was the infamous Morgan. Going back up the stairs Isulet knew she had to get help for Morgan, so she grabbed the first knight she could, which just happened to be Tristan.

"What are you doing, have you taken leave of your senses?" Tristan hissed at Isulet.

"No, this is Morgan, and she needs your help." Isulet indicated the limp form at the end of the chains.

"Isulet, are you down here?" Gawain called, holding out his torch.

"Yes I am." Isulet looked over Gawain with a smile on her face, as he looked pretty ill.

"Why did you just yank Tristan down here?" Gawain asked, finally reaching the bottom.

"We have an old friend of mine to rescue." Isulet shrugged in a non-committal way.

"But she's woad." Tristan had examined the markings on her back.

"Isulet." Morgan murmured.

"Yes, it's me Morgan. The man behind you is Tristan; he's here to help you, like me." Isulet soothed her friend.

"I am?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, why do you think I brought you down here?" Isulet asked.

"Well then, give me your sword." Tristan leaned across and took the sword out of Isulet's belt, eliciting a glare from Gawain.

"Be careful, she's in a bad state." Isulet warned.

Tristan turned around and shrugged. Then he began the task of cutting Morgan down. When she was free Isulet picked up the cuffs and gasped in shock. There were shards of glass in the cuffs, which meant Morgan would not be able to move her hands without incredible pain. Morgan moaned faintly as Tristan picked her up, making him believe what Isulet had said. Her hair fell away, revealing more wounds, these made by red hot pokers on her stomach. When Gawain saw Morgan, he tried hard not to grimace at the sight. Isulet realised, her old friend was a sight. With all her wounds and the woad dye, she wasn't exactly at her best. Morgan murmured quietly, unable to speak properly, the pain too much for her. Morgan was trying to call out for Isulet, but not succeeding. She had found her, in the place where she was told, there was no hope. Morgan had almost resigned herself to the fact that she was going to die here. It had almost been too much to hope that she would be rescued from the hellhole, but it had happened. And it had been against all the odds that it was her old friend Isulet, whom she had loved as a sister. Morgan visibly flinched when she was carried out into the light. It hurt her eyes after the half darkness that had been her world. She wanted to cry out in pain, but didn't. The man that was holding her didn't put her down, instead letting Isulet pour water down her neck, which made her cough and recoil in pain. Then Morgan let the blackness envelope her. Isulet looked up from her friend when Marius came over.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same question." Arthur intoned, looking down at the other woad he had rescued.

"These were pagans. They were to be sacrificed for their own good because they wouldn't do the work that God gave them." Marius answered, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You mean they wouldn't be your serfs." Arthur shot back, anger also burning in his eyes.

"I was meant to die with them, to show them the way. The only way for their souls to be saved is for them to be sacrificed." The monk who had been praying spoke.

"Wall them back up." Arthur ordered.

"Arthur." Lancelot protested.

"I said wall them back up." Arthur commanded, before stalking back off to the wagons.

Tristan gently carried Morgan over to one of the wagons, and laid her down with an unusual tenderness. Isulet swung herself over to Tempest, taking out of her saddlebags herbs and Morgan's necklace, which Isulet had wrapped up in a piece of rag and walked over to the wagon. Swinging herself into it she nodded at Tristan, who quickly left. Looking around there was another woad girl; the one Arthur had been holding, and a little boy, who Dagonet was looking after. Isulet went to Morgan first, as she had more wounds than the other. Tended to the burns Isulet took out a salve and rubbed it onto the burns. Then, turning Morgan over she used a different salve and rubbed that into Morgan's back. Then Isulet wound a long bandage around Morgan, before slipping a tunic over her head. Tucking blankets around her she left to see to the other two patients. By this time they had been moving a fair while, and the snow was starting to fall really badly. Arthur came in and walked over to the other woad. After checking on Morgan Isulet gave Tempest a whistle and swung herself into the leather saddle. When Tristan saw her he rode over.

"How is she?" Tristan inquired, indicating the caravan with his head.

"She's seen better days, but she'll live." Isulet smiled.

"Well, obviously, with you to heal her." Tristan seemed to trying to pay Isulet a compliment. That in itself was a small miracle.

"Tristan I thank you for the compliment, but even I can't work miracles." Isulet rolled her eyes as Lancelot rode up.

"I see you found another one." Lancelot also indicated the wagon.

"Yes, but she's in a very fragile state." Isulet seemed to be serious, when in reality she was joking.

"Ah, could you introduce us?" Lancelot asked, still gazing back at Morgan.

"Yes, but I do have to warn you, if Morgan doesn't like you, she'll make no secret of it." Isulet smiled at the astonished look on Lancelot's face.

"That is the infamous Morgan?" Lancelot asked in disbelief.

"Yes, why, were you expecting her to be a crone?" Isulet enquired.

"No of course not, it's just that I thought you said she was dead." Lancelot looked confused.

"Well, even I can be proven wrong Lancelot." Isulet was unable to control her laughter any more, which made Lancelot trot off in a bad mood.

"What did you do now?" Bors asked, looking at Isulet.

"Me, why does everyone blame me?" Isulet wailed.

"Why? Because if I know you by now, you'll never miss up a chance to have a laugh at Lancelot's expense." Bors answered.

"Bors you know what you said about Morgan?" Isulet tactfully changed the subject.

"No." Bors looked confused.

"You know you said you never wanted to meet her?" Isulet asked.

"Yes." Bors was looking thoroughly suspicious.

"Well, I think you'll have to, considering I found her." Isulet sweetly intoned.

"Gods have mercy on me!" Bors cried.

"Let's hope they will have mercy on all of us." Galahad murmured.

"She's not that bad, I was just warning Lancelot not to try anything." Isulet protested.

"We'll stop here for the night." Arthur called up from the front.

Author's notes: Well, well, another chapter up. How many more to go till it finishes? I don't rightly know. You know the drill, review if you want. Thanks to all the regulars, and the newcomers, I'm glad to hear you like my story; I won't be stopping anytime soon. Lots of love.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Isulet, Morgan and Tempest. Thanks to all my reviewers. Pretty short today. I don't own the song that came off the 3rd Lord of the rings soundtrack and is sung by Annie Lennox.

Chapter 7

When everyone had settled down to their evening meal Isulet went over to Morgan to see how she was. She wasn't the only one there. When Isulet saw the black head of hair she smiled and walked in. Tristan turned around and smiled at her. Setting the wooden bowl she was carrying down Isulet looked at Tristan. He took the hint and left, just while Isulet changed the bandages. The burns were looking a lot better, as were the whiplashes. Isulet hummed a tune under her breath, not aware she was being watched by more pairs of eyes than just Tristan's.

Lancelot was wondering about Morgan. Did he ever stand a chance? Really, if the girl was anything like Isulet then he didn't stand a chance. But what if she wasn't like Isulet? Anything was possible after all. Maybe Isulet would have fallen for him, if Gawain hadn't got there first. He realised that even if Morgan was like Isulet he still stood a chance. Isulet was loyal to Gawain and would defend him with her life. So maybe he ought to give up on Isulet and go after Morgan instead. If not there was always the girl that Arthur had found. Guinevere, wasn't that her name? She had black hair exactly like the other two girls, and she had blue eyes, though her were warmer than Isulet's.

Arthur was watching his sister. She seemed incredibly happy, was it that she had found Morgan again? He felt racked with guilt that he had not been there for his sister time and again. He wanted to be there for her. It had always seemed that another one of the knights had helped her, tough he was pleased at first, and it had helped to strengthen relations. But now, his sister felt like a totally different person. She seemed to have grown away from him, changed irrevocably. Oh for the days when Isulet would come creeping to Arthur to tell him her fears. She had been living with ghosts that was obvious. But now there was a difference in her, a difference Arthur didn't like. She seemed to be different. He decided to talk to her at the first chance he got. And then there was Guinevere. What did he feel for her? He felt something, that much was certain, but what? Could it be he, Artorius Castor, had fallen in love? It was more than possible. He recalled what Isulet had said to him when she had told him her dreams of a knight in shining armour sweeping her off her feet when they were younger; anything is possible, if you believe in it enough. Maybe he should start believing in that, maybe he would live a happier life then.

Gawain was watching Isulet with a dreamy expression on his face. He had eaten his fill, and was now lazing back, letting the firelight warm him. Isulet was a lovely woman, though she had suffered pain that much was clear from her face. She seemed to be older than twenty nine at times, and yet at others, especially when she laughed or smiled, he was reminded of the happy go lucky child that he had first met. Sometimes he just wished that he could wish them back to the beginning of all this, and stop everything from happening. He didn't want to go home he realised suddenly, he wanted to be with Isulet, wherever it may be. If she wanted to stay here he would gladly stay in Britain, a land he wasn't overly fond of. But whatever happened he just wanted to be with Isulet. He also wanted to be a free man, and live his life the way he wanted to live it.

Isulet took the bowl and held it up to Morgan's lips. Upon tasting the tea Isulet had made, Morgan coughed, it tasted foul. But she was too weak to protest, so she gladly let Isulet pour it down her throat. She realized it warmed her, and made her pain seem far away. Even though her pain had lessened a long time ago, thanks to Isulet's care. The burns were no longer itching and warm, irritating her to the point of distraction. But now all there was was a cool sensation, and a minty fresh smell. Even her back wasn't stinging; it hadn't even stung when the man, Tristan had picked her up this evening. She lay back and watched Isulet through heavy lidded eyes, loving the look of her friend. She had grown, that was to be expected. Her hair had grown long, down to her waist now, and had blood red ribbons in it which flashed when they caught the firelight. Isulet hadn't put her hair back up, she hadn't had the time. Isulet's eyes on first inspection had become steely and cold, especially when she glared at people. But when she looked at Morgan and one of the knights her eyes seemed to warm up. Not that they didn't for the rest of the knights, they just lit up a special way for her and this knight.

"Isulet." Morgan murmured.

"Awake are we? How are you feeling?" Isulet bustled around her.

"Fine, listen; can you introduce me to the other knights?" Morgan asked a pleading look in her eyes.

"You don't need to give me that look. I was going to ask if you wanted to meet them." Isulet reached for a dress, "But you have to get dressed first.

"Give me a hand then." Isulet obliged, and soon the two walked out, Morgan leaning on Isulet for support.

"I do believe you may need a hand." Lancelot said, walking up to help, but Isulet evaded him.

"Thank you Lancelot, I'm more than capable of handling, I'm not weak you know." Isulet helped Morgan the rest of the way, letting her friend sink down next to Tristan, before going and sitting next to Gawain.

"Isulet you haven't eaten anything, and you look exhausted." Arthur said, handing over a bowl of stew to Gawain, who passed it to Isulet.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance Morgan." Galahad kissed Morgan's hand, which made Isulet snigger into her stew, and Arthur raised an eyebrow at Isulet.

"You all seem to know me, but who are you?" Morgan asked, putting on a front of being confused.

"This is Lancelot, Bors, Tristan, Galahad and Gawain. The man tending to the boy is Dagonet." Arthur introduced Morgan.

"Very pleased to meet you." Morgan said. Tristan lazily leaned forward and ladled Morgan some stew, which made her smile.

"Tristan being kind wonders never cease." Bors muttered, getting dirty looks of Morgan and Isulet.

"Now Bors." Arthur warned.

"What, I was just saying." Bors muttered darkly.

"I think I better take Dagonet some stew, and I need to look at the boy." Isulet stood up and lazily stretched out, "Here you are Dagonet." Isulet placed the stew down and took a look at the boy. He was feverish, she had made him some tea earlier, but that hadn't seemed to have worked. The boy cried out in his sleep. Holding him close, Isulet began to sing.

Into the West

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You have come to journeys end

Sleep now

Dream- of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across a distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

Don't say

We have come to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come

To carry you home

And all will turn to silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the west

Dagonet stirred a little when Isulet got up. He was sleeping. May pleasant dreams come to you my friend, Isulet thought as she walked back to the camp. There was cheerful laughter and voices buzzed. It was like a dream for Isulet. When she was married to her husband the only thing that had kept her sane was her dreams. She still kept the dream of her knight in shining armour, though it was only a dream now, a frail hope clinging to her. Who was she kidding? She hadn't been rescued, she escaped, and she hadn't been swept off her feet. But still the hope remained, however slim the chances were of anything actually happening. When she got to the fire she was greeted warmly by everyone. Morgan looked a little pale, so Isulet took her back to the tent and saw she went to sleep. Then Isulet began her all night vigil.

Author's notes: Wow! I just get the sixth chapter up and I write the seventh and upload on the same day. Mind you, no sister to kick me off the computer, tee hee. You know by now, review if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Morgan, Isulet and Tempest. Soppy chapter ahead.

Chapter 8

Isulet walked out of the tent to look up at the night sky. It was very late night, the grey light that comes before dawn was giving everything a kind of ethereal glow. It was nice just to wander to the edge of camp and sit on a rock beside the track and stare up at the sky. She remembered when she and Morgan always used to be up at dawn's first light, always ready to plan the days mischief. How much has Morgan changed? Isulet asked herself. I've really changed, Isulet said to herself. I got married, and got beaten badly. I even have the scars to prove it. She felt her shoulder where a scar was. I wish that just for one second I could go back to being how we were before, with me telling my brother everything, not just falsehoods because I'm scared of how he'll take the truth. I need to talk to him, but he's not as approachable as he used to be. He seems to be preoccupied with returning to Rome. I don't want to leave here, it's my home. I have stronger links here than I ever had in Rome. In Rome I would be looked at as a widow, to be sold off to the highest bidder. I want to keep the freedom that was for so long denied to me.

"Is there any room for me old friend?" Morgan joined her.

"You know there is, this is a big rock." Isulet said.

"That's not what I meant." Morgan said, through teeth gritted with pain.

"What do you mean?" Isulet asked.

"I mean is there any room in your heart for an adopted woad?" Morgan asked.

"I'm half Briton, you know that, so are you, but you fight for your mother's side." Isulet explained.

"And which side do you fight for?" Morgan asked.

"I fight for neither. I fight with my brother, and heal his knights, to pay back a debt to him." Isulet explained.

"So you kill us?" Morgan asked, shock written on her face.

"No, rarely, if there's no other way I have to fight, though I do not enjoy killing my people." Isulet explained.

"What about the Romans?" Morgan asked.

"I will not fight for Rome. I fight for my brother. My husband was a Roman." Isulet gritted her teeth in anger at the memory of her husband.

"I heard your story from Tristan, and if what he says is true Arthur should be paying you for marrying you off to such a man." Morgan said grimly.

"In the end he didn't send me back, when he could've. I thank him for that. I wouldn't be here if he had sent me back." Isulet explained.

"I still think that what Arthur did was despicable." Morgan spat.

"Yes, but no-one knew what Decimus was really like. I bear the scars of him to this day." Isulet seemed to be looking back into the past.

"I remember when we were younger." Morgan laughed.

"Yes, all the tricks we used to get up to, it was unbelievable." Isulet laughed.

"I know why don't we turn Lancelot's saddle round?" Morgan asked, giggling at the very thought.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into trouble." Isulet laughed.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Morgan wheedled.

"No!" Isulet said firmly.

"Oh right, so I'll have to blame it on you then, shall I?" Morgan asked a grin on her face.

"All right, but as long as we don't get caught."

Little did the two women know they were being watched as they crept off to Lancelot's horse. Stupidly Lancelot hadn't unsaddled his horse. Tristan and Gawain watched the two. Gawain, after Tristan had woken him up, informing him the two women may try something was standing rather sleepily. He yawned and turned to Tristan, who motioned to the two women, who had now succeeded in their plan. The two men crept up on the girls, cutting them off mid laugh.

"What's going on here then?" Gawain asked, looking at the two girls faces.

"Nothing Gawain." Isulet said, looking the picture of innocence.

"Come on, we know something's going on here." Tristan arched his eyebrows.

"Can we tell them?" Isulet asked.

"As long as they don't blab." Morgan eyed the two knights suspiciously.

"We won't tell a soul." Gawain promised.

"What if I told you Lancelot's going to be very uncomfortable when he's riding today." Isulet giggled.

"I'm not getting you yet." Gawain remained unimpressed.

"We've changed his saddle round." Morgan said, indicating the said object. The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

"Come on, before somebody sees us." Isulet dragged Gawain away, leaving Morgan and Tristan to follow.

"I think we're going to have a laugh at Lancelot's expense Isulet. " Morgan hissed when she finally caught up with the first two, Tristan had to follow, considering his arm was linked with hers.

"Well, it may be painful for him." Isulet giggled her reply.

"Agony, Isulet, agony." Morgan giggled her reply.

"I almost pity Lancelot." Tristan laughed.

"Almost, dear Tristan?" Morgan asked sweetly.

"Almost, dear Morgan." Tristan replied.

"Dear Tristan?" Isulet looked at Gawain in disbelief.

"Dear Morgan?" Gawain returned her look, which made them both burst out laughing.

"What are you lot up to?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing Arthur, we were just watching the sunrise." Isulet explained.

"I don't believe that." Arthur said.

"Oh come on, doubting Thomas, can't you even trust your own sister?" Morgan meant to make it sound like a joke, but it came out the wrong way, earning her a stony look from Arthur.

"That reminds me Isulet I would like to speak to you." Arthur offered his sister his arm, which she had to take after a pained look at Morgan.

"I haven't done anything!" Isulet cried out, making Arthur give her a strange look.

"Your pranks are not what I wanted to talk to you about." Arthur said.

"Oh." Isulet blushed.

"Oh, indeed. Is there anything you need to tell me?" Arthur asked, scrutinizing his sister.

"Like?" Isulet asked back.

"Like you're spending an awful lot of time with Gawain." Arthur explained himself.

"Like that." Isulet began to get uncomfortable.

"So, what's going on with you Isulet, since we started this mission you've been avoiding me. And spending a lot of time with Gawain. The other knights may have noticed." Arthur looked at his sister, whose head hung down.

"Arthur, I have to tell you I have fallen in love. And I've been avoiding you because I've been worried about something big. I can sense it coming nearer." Isulet looked her brother in the eyes. He saw no lies there.

"Is it to do with your powers?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been having nightmares for ages now. There are so many possibilities; I don't know what to do. I'm scared to sleep." Isulet seemed upset.

"Thank you for telling me Isulet, I know it won't have been easy for you." Arthur escorted his sister back to camp, where she fell exhaustedly down next to Gawain.

"Gawain I would like to talk to you." Gawain got up and shot a look at Isulet, who just shrugged. He followed Arthur out of the camp. Soon Alecto came and joined the knights, sitting next to Isulet.

"Good morning." Alecto chirped.

"No it isn't, not when you've been awake all night." Isulet passed a hand across her eyes.

"What, are you ill?" Alecto looked a little too concerned.

"No, I'm a healer Alecto; I've explained it all before. I've been up all night looking after my friend."

"Oh well, would you like something to drink?" Alecto asked.

"Look, Alecto, you are a nice boy, you will grow into a nice man. But I'm a little too old for you. I'm sorry; I hope you find a nice woman when you're older." Alecto left, looking mournfully back at Isulet as if she'd just martyred him.

"Isulet I believe you've just broken that poor lad's heart." Bors joked.

"Oh, so now I'm the baddie am I? He's the one that's been looking balefully at me." Isulet snapped.

"I believe there's a name for that, cradle snatching." Galahad sniped.

"Yes, and I believe what you're doing is called stalking." Morgan sniped back, referring to the fact Galahad had taken to following her around. Galahad blushed.

"I didn't like him following me round looking like a trodden on puppy." Isulet was defending herself.

"Oh, so you like the idea of someone sweeping you off your feet then?" Lancelot asked.

"No, I'd like someone whom I love to sweep me off my feet." Isulet looked over her shoulder.

"Isulet, I'd like to talk to you." Gawain had finished talking to Arthur.

"Nothing serious I hope?" Lancelot shot, as Isulet followed Gawain into a secluded clearing.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Isulet asked.

"Isulet, your brother Arthur says I'm to do one of two things." Gawain looked uncomfortable, "So, Isulet, would you marry me?" Gawain asked, going down on one knee.

"Of course I will, now get up." Isulet raised Gawain up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Need...air." Gawain joked, Isulet backed off.

"I'm sorry." Isulet said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Don't cry." Gawain seemed uncomfortable.

"I'm crying because I'm so happy." Isulet leaned forward to accept a kiss.

"I think we better get back, we're attracting enough attention as it is already." Gawain started to go, but was pulled back by Isulet.

"Let them guess." She said, untwisting a ribbon from her hair and twining it around Gawain's hand.

"Here." Gawain slipped his ring over Isulet's thumb, the only place it would fit.

"I think we ought to get back, Morgan's probably dying from curiosity." Isulet laughed as they walked back, letting Gawain pull her back and put his arm around her waist.

"What's going on here then?" Bors asked as the two walked back into the camp.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Isulet joked.

"Yes we would, don't think we didn't see you." Morgan looked astounded that Isulet would go anywhere without her.

"Shall I tell them?" Isulet asked Gawain.

"Mmm, yeah, might as well." Gawain turned to the group, pulling Isulet with him.

"Everyone we're getting married." Isulet announced.

"What?" Bors almost fell off his log.

"I think you heard Bors." Isulet smiled.

"I don't understand." Lancelot looked confounded.

"I can." Morgan smiled at her friend, and gave her a hug whispering into her ear, "I'm so pleased for you."

"Yes, I suppose I am happy, when you can get over the initial shock." Bors smiled giving Isulet a hug.

"I can't think of a better person for you." Dagonet said, stepping up to give Isulet a hug.

"I could." Lancelot muttered, stepping forward to give Isulet a hug.

"Well done." Was all Tristan said, as he hugged Isulet.

"I can't believe it." Was all Galahad could say.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"I'm sure." Isulet said, stepping forward to accept her brother's hug.

"Well then, I couldn't be losing you to a better man." Arthur shook Gawain's hand.

"Don't you think we ought to get ready?" Lancelot asked, referring to the fact that the sun had been up a half hour.

"Yes, I think we should get going." Arthur said.

"I think you should not ride Tempest and get some rest." Gawain said, eliciting a look from Isulet, which he quickly quelled.

"I think he does speak some sense, you look exhausted." Arthur agreed.

So when the others set out Isulet was sent to sleep into the wagon. As soon as she set her head down on the pillow it was hard for her to keep her eyes open. She risked a look at Gawain and then surrendered herself to sleep, with all her thoughts running through her head. Morgan looked back and smiled at her friend's sleeping form. She was curled up at the edge of the wagon with the snow swirling into her face. Looking over at Gawain she couldn't help but smile. Her friend was different, she had expected that. But to be in love. Hadn't the two of them made a promise not to fall in love? But looking at the knight Isulet had chosen she smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. But she hadn't fallen in love. Not her, not Morgan. She well intended to keep her promise of not falling in love. Looking over at Tristan she felt a slight flutter. What was happening to her?

"Would you like to ride with me?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

"Yes." Morgan said, revelling in the feel of Tristan's skin against hers. She clung to him as he pulled her over the dappled greys back.

"You've got a good grip on you; I wouldn't be surprised if you could handle yourself."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked daring him to star into her green eyes.

"You could take out some men..." Tristan replied taking on the dare.

"I have done in my time...I think I might have taken out some knights as well." Morgan smiled dangerously.

"You're a good fighter then." Tristan was willing to give her that.

"I have to be, it'd be hard to survive otherwise." Morgan explained.

"We all want to survive." Tristan nodded at what Morgan said.

"Yes, but sometimes that's just not possible." Morgan looked ominously at the sky.

"Are you O.K?" Tristan asked, grabbing Morgan's hand.

"Absolutely. I'm riding a horse again after so long. I didn't think I would ever escape from that place, this is a miracle." Morgan threw up her hands to catch a few flakes of snow. Morgan laughed at Lancelot rode past, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What's the matter Lancelot?" Tristan asked, turning to shoot a smile at Morgan.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's painful." Lancelot was shifting round a lot.

"Lancelot, did you know that your pommel's in the wrong place?" Morgan stifled a laugh.

"Yes, now you mention it, how did it get like that?" Lancelot asked, looking over at Morgan.

"Don't look at me, it must have been you. I haven't touched your saddle." Morgan looked the picture of innocence as Lancelot rode off.

"I can't believe he fell for it." Tristan laughed.

"Well, if he likes me, he won't say anything to me about it, just in case I decide I don't like him." Morgan giggled.

"You spell mischief." Tristan smiled.

"I always did." Morgan smiled back.

"I bet you wouldn't do anything like what you did to Lancelot to me." Tristan dared.

"I would, but I like you." Morgan gave Tristan a warning glance.

"Good and I would like to keep it that way." Tristan looked behind them both.

"Tristan, can you go scout ahead." Arthur shouted from up front.

"Yes certainly." Tristan yelled back, and then he turned to Morgan, "I'm afraid our ride will have to be cut short." Tristan handed Isulet back into the wagon.

"Ohh. I was enjoying that." Morgan pouted, earning her a smile from Tristan.

"Enjoying what?" Isulet asked emerging bleary eyed from her slumber.

"I was just enjoying a ride with Tristan." Morgan said, looking absentmindedly into space.

"Morgan, you sly dog." Isulet giggled. After a while Morgan joined in.

"I can't believe you would think that of me." Morgan played at being shocked.

"I can, I have something for you. I didn't give it to you when you were unconscious, as I didn't want you to lose it." Isulet took out a rag, which Morgan looked at with some interest.

"I can't believe it; I thought I'd lost it on the road here." Morgan gasped, looking down at the necklace.

"Well, that's where I found it." Isulet explained.

"I'm so happy." Morgan gave Isulet an unusual hug, and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"Now Morgan, this is not like you at all." Isulet gently admonished.

"This is what saved me you know." Morgan stroked the necklace absentmindedly, lost in her own thoughts.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon." Gawain said as he smiled at Isulet.

"It was you who told me to go to sleep." Isulet smiled back.

"I was you are right." Gawain said.

"Stop that Gawain, I haven't woken up yet." Isulet complained.

"I think I know what would. How would you like to ride a gorgeous stallion?" Gawain asked, referring to Tempest.

"Yes please." Isulet got up and walked to the front of the wagon, where she saw Tempest being led by Gawain.

"I don't think he likes me leading him." Gawain said, as Isulet swung herself over Tempest's back.

"Well, he doesn't like being lead, so it's nothing personal." Isulet settled herself into the saddle.

"Pleasant dreams I hope?" Gawain enquired.

"None whatsoever, which is good for me." Isulet said stretching back to catch what little sun there was.

"I'm glad, Arthur told me about your nightmares." Gawain looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I appreciate the worry." Isulet reached out and touched Gawain's arm.

"Hey sleeping beauty. Did you know that someone's put Lancelot's saddle on backwards?" Bors asked, looking suspiciously at Isulet.

"What have I done now?" Isulet looked shocked.

"Someone's put Lancelot's saddle on backwards." Bors repeated.

"I know that." Isulet shared a smile with Gawain.

"How?" Bors looked suspicious.

"Because you just told us, if you remember." Gawain was trying to throw Bors.

"So, any ideas who did it?" Bors asked.

"I do, but I'll have to ask her about her." Bors was satisfied with Isulet's answer and rode off.

"Finally." Isulet murmured, which Gawain caught.

"Careful." He smiled at her.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. After a while Tristan came back and Morgan sat and talked to him. Arthur and Guinevere had discussions about him and his knights and Gawain refused to leave Isulet's side. Lucan woke up for a bit, letting Isulet give him a little of her potion for fever. He settled down when Isulet sang him another lullaby, to soothe him. Lancelot managed to ride with a backwards saddle for most of the day, though he was in agony afterwards. When evening set in Isulet looked up at the now clouded over sky. How she longed for a glimpse of the stars. Arthur, who was riding at the head stopped when he saw some trees. Lancelot joined him.

"We stop here for the night, take cover in the trees." Arthur ordered.

Author's notes: Wow, another chapter up. I can't believe how fast I'm churning it out. All for now. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Isulet, Tempest and Morgan. I definitely don't own the song that goes to Enya.

Chapter 9

Everyone settled down around the fire, Morgan next to Tristan and Isulet leaning comfortably on Gawain's shoulder. Lucan was feeling a little better, so he was sitting with Dagonet. All the other knights were sitting around listening in. Marius and his group were sitting a little further away, around their own campfire. Isulet shifted a little next to Gawain, which made him look at her. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, before signalling to Lancelot, who it was obvious, was in a lot of pain. Lancelot was still trying to work out how he had changed his saddle round, not knowing that it wasn't him who had done it in the first place. Isulet ladled a bowl of soup and gave it to Lucan, who smiled up at her. She leant down and ruffled his short blonde hair. Then she took a bowl to Gawain, who gratefully accepted it. Getting one for herself she settled back down and began to eat.

"Are you an angel?" Lucan said, walking over to sit in Isulet's lap.

"No, I'm not, unfortunately, I'm just human." Isulet smiled down.

"Can I call you Angel?" Lucan asked.

"If you want." Isulet ruffled Lucan's hair.

"Can I have some more stew please?" Lucan looked at Isulet.

"Of course." Isulet went to get up.

"I can do it." Lucan pushed Isulet back down onto Gawain, who complained.

"Be careful Lucan." Morgan warned, going forward to steady the ladle.

"Thank you Morgan." Lucan smiled up, before going and joining Dagonet.

"That hurt." Gawain complained, rubbing his side.

"Poor baby." Isulet teased.

"You should be more careful." Dagonet chastised Lucan.

"Don't worry, Lucan didn't mean anything by it. Besides Gawain's just a drama queen. It's all a ploy to get my attention." Isulet pulled away just in time to miss Gawain's hand.

"I'm sorry." Lucan looked thoroughly downcast.

"Don't worry. Gawain's a big boy." Isulet smiled.

"O.K. Can you sing us a song please Angel?" Lucan asked.

"Yes of course." Isulet smiled as she began.

May it Be

May it be an evening star

Shines down upon you

May it be when darkness falls

Your heart will be true

You walk a lonely road

Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utulie (_darkness has come)_

Believe and you will find a way

Mornie alantie (_darkness has fallen_)

A promise lives within you now

May it be shadows call

Will fly away

May it be your journey on

To light the day

When the night is overcome

You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utulie (_darkness has come)_

Believe and you will find a way

Mornie alantie (_darkness has fallen_)

A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

Lancelot looked at Isulet and Gawain sitting together. You could tell that Isulet was happy and that she was in love. Could he bear her a grudge for that? He realized he couldn't. She had been through so much, and he hadn't once seen her cry. She was strong. She deserved all the happiness she got. Looking at her he realized he had never really loved her. But now that he had got that out of his system he wanted to apologize. This would take a lot of guts to do, but he had plenty of them. But this would be one of the hardest experiences in his life.

"Isulet, can I speak to you alone?" Lancelot asked.

"Certainly." Isulet clambered up, ignoring Gawain.

"Isulet I would just like to apologize for my behaviour." Lancelot looked downcast.

"That's O.K. I noticed that something was wrong with you." Isulet smiled kindly.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked looking shocked.

"Well for one thing you haven't been propositioning me and two you look serious for once." Isulet laid a hand on Lancelot's arm.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to break you and Gawain up. I don't love you, well I do, but as a sister." Lancelot looked confused.

"That's O.K. I know with you it's the thrill of the chase. I don't hold anything against you." Isulet gave Lancelot a comforting hug, "Come on, and let's get back."

"What did he have to talk to you about?" Gawain asked as Isulet settled back down.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to apologise for being so horrible." Isulet snuggled right in next to Gawain's shoulder.

"Oh, that, well I suppose he had the decency to apologize." Gawain seemed to be happy.

"He's not that bad, you know that." Isulet turned to look at Gawain.

"I know, but you're mine." Gawain winked at Isulet.

"You're starting to get possessive; I'd stop if I were you." Isulet said, knowing full well that Gawain was joking.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Galahad announced. This was followed by ready assents and everyone fell asleep.

It was later that night when Morgan sat and watched the woods. She saw Guinevere walk off towards the woods and Arthur follow. Now she would not get to see her adoptive father. How she missed him. She had learnt all that she had from him. That was how she had been able to stay in contact with Isulet through all the years, she watched her friend grow up, and saw the woman she had become. That day when she was in the dungeon she had contacted Isulet, just to say goodbye. It had taken all of her strength to say those few words, but even in the end she had been defiant of Arthur. She didn't know what it was about Arthur that bugged her, she just knew something did. Maybe it was the fact that he had chosen to fight for the Romans, and had turned his back on his mother's people. After a while Arthur and Guinevere walked off and Morgan slipped out to see her adopted father. He looked up when they saw her, and smiled.

"I see they did not break you." Merlin said to Morgan.

"It would take more than what they did to break me, you know that." Morgan proudly tossed her head.

"You have always been proud. It may be your downfall, you should be careful." Merlin warned.

"Father I cannot come back with you as I have my friend back again." Merlin bowed his head to Morgan's wishes.

"You two will go on to do great things, but first you must learn to trust Arthur, he is a good man." Merlin ordered his daughter, "I must go now. Remember my words." And with that Merlin melted into the early morning mist.

Morgan walked back to the camp with a deep desolation in her heart. How could she learn to trust Arthur? The same way Isulet had, put her faith in him. He was a good man, and yet he made mistakes. And it's those mistakes that I hold against him, Morgan thought, yet he has done so many good things for Isulet, so maybe I should try and give him a chance. I was willing to give all the other knights a chance, so why shouldn't I give Arthur the same thing? I will give him a chance. The grey light of dawn was lighting up the landscape with a sickly pallor, making everything look stunted. Walking over to her tent she took out her sword, which had been found in a cell, along with her bow. A few seconds later there was a commotion and Isulet jumped up. Looking at the other the two raced over to see Marius holding Lucan and using him as a shield, telling Dagonet to stop fighting. Morgan skirted round the back, while Isulet ran to Dagonet's side.

"You will not try anything, otherwise I'll skewer you." Morgan threatened, holding her sword to Marius' back.

"I have the boy." Marius said again, before an arrow thumped into his chest.

Isulet rushed over to where Fulcinia was lying, her husband had hit her, and looked around. Everything was soon sorted, especially when Bors came along on his big black stallion. When he asked if anything was wrong no-one said anything, and the guards soon said they would help. Walking back to the tent Isulet began rolling her blankets into a roll, and fastened them to the back of Tempest. When she saw Gawain watching she smiled and rolled her eyes, and he came over and pulled her close.

"Busy morning?" he asked, his blue eyes dancing in the early morning light.

"Don't talk to me about it." Isulet snuggled back before pulling away and carrying on with her preparations. Tristan trotted back into camp and threw down a crossbow.

"I've killed four already." Tristan swung down off his horse.

"Good start to the day." Bors smiled.

"Armour pierces." Tristan indicated the crossbow in the snow.

"Right, let's get moving." Arthur yelled, and the preparations carried on in earnest.

Author's notes: another day, another chapter. I hope to get this finished before school, as I won't have much time for things, but never fear, I'm not giving up. You know the drill by now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Isulet, Morgan and Tempest. I don't ever own any of the song I feature, unless otherwise stated.

Chapter 10

Isulet sat and looked at the landscape with little enthusiasm. It had all been painted white by the snow, and the only colour was the odd cluster of evergreens that grew here and there. They had left Marius behind, after digging him a shallow grave; they covered him with rocks and left him to his fate. Alecto had expressed no emotion at the loss of his father, indeed it made Isulet wonder if Alecto had ever loved the man he called father. She had cried many tears when her father had left for his final battle; she had seen his death beforehand. Those days she couldn't control her visions, they came to her at will. It was always a struggle to keep the visions away for every waking moment; talking and doing things were her distraction. But like now, when everyone was lost in their own thoughts Isulet found it hard to keep her demons at bay. Her so called "powers" as Arthur like to call them had been with her ever since she had first gone into the graveyard where her father's friends that were dead were buried. She had entered quietly, and had left really quickly, she was only three and she didn't understand. She had been found wandering in the woods, without any recollection of her being there. When she told her mother of the things she saw she was never allowed to leave or go anywhere without someone else. This helped to form her bond with Morgan when the two met from behind their mother's skirts. They had become fast friends, and had loved each other ever since.

"Are you O.K?" Gawain asked, swinging around to look at Isulet.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Isulet enquired, looking back with her head on one side.

"You just looked so lost in thought." Gawain held out a hand, "Are you really alright?" he asked, this time scrutinizing her face.

"How do you know?" Isulet snapped fear and anger burning suddenly in her ice blue eyes.

"I just guessed. You haven't been right since before we reached the villa." Gawain explained his fear.

"There's been a feeling of dread that the bishop brought with him. It's been growing ever since, my visions have been harder to ward off. I can't help them, I'm scared. They've never been this bad since, since before my father died." Isulet began to cry softly, making Tempest snort with worry. Gawain pulled her across easily, sliding her down onto his lap.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." He murmured into her hair, rocking her.

"I know; it's silly of me to worry." Isulet wiped her tears.

"I don't think it's right for you to say that, but you don't need to be afraid, we're all here beside you." He said letting Isulet pull back to look at him.

"I... Thank you." Was all Isulet finally managed.

"That's better, now no more tears?" Gawain asked.

"No more tears for a while." Isulet agreed, smiling and leaning in to accept a quick kiss, nothing more than a quick meeting of the lips.

"Now then, I feel a lot better." Isulet swung herself across expertly onto Tempest.

"How do you do it?" Gawain asked.

"Easy, skills." Isulet explained, giving Gawain a smile.

Morgan looked up at her friend. She was happy, that was good. But there was something on her mind, something telling. If only for the days when they were younger, then Isulet would tell her all about the battle, and who died. But Morgan knew there was a battle coming, and she found she didn't want to know who lived or died. She had already formed some pretty strong bonds with the knights, and had left her mark on many. If I feel like this, how must Isulet feel? She had known the knights a lot longer than me, and she has her gift. She had it since she first entered the place where death stayed, hovering around with his skeletal face and his long scythe. Looking up at Tristan Morgan felt the unknown warmth bloom in her again. Morgan shivered when Tristan locked her gaze with his, though it wasn't from cold. Tristan reined in his horse, waiting for the wagon to catch up.

"Would you like to continue our ride from last time?" he offered his hand again.

"Yes, it was cut rather short last time." Morgan took the offered hand and the boost it gave her left her hand feeling warm long after Tristan had let go. She slipped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder so she could see.

"What's his name?" Morgan asked indicating the Harris Hawk on Tristan's wrist.

"He doesn't have one, he's my friend." Tristan said, taking out a piece of meat to give to the hawk.

"He's beautiful." Morgan breathed.

"Just as another person on this horse." Tristan smiled.

"Now Tristan, don't tease." Morgan playfully tapped him on the head.

"Who said I was joking?" Tristan turned to face Morgan the smile gone from his face.

"But that would mean that I'm beautiful." Morgan blushed.

"Who says there's anything wrong in that logic?" Galahad trotted up to Morgan.

"Who asked you?" Tristan growled. There was an almost palpable tension between the two.

"Galahad! I want to talk to you!" Isulet yelled, sensing the problem situation.

"Good timing girl." Tristan muttered, throwing a dark look at Galahad's retreating form.

"Yes, Isulet, avoid a fight at all costs." Morgan muttered.

"Hey, she's known us a lot longer than you, she knows how we work." Tristan stuck up for his friend.

"Does she know how you work?" Morgan asked, putting her head back on Tristan's shoulder.

"She knows me the best. I tend not to talk much to anyone else." Tristan said, turning his head slightly.

"I take it you're not the sharing type?" Morgan smiled sweetly.

"I don't particularly like sharing things." Tristan smiled back, watching the road out of the corner of his eye.

"So you're possessive?" Morgan guessed.

"Let's just say I don't like other people taking my things." Tristan smiled dangerously.

"Has hell frozen over? Tristan's actually having a conversation longer than a few sentences." Bors pretended to be shocked.

"You'll be frozen in a minute if you don't shut up." Morgan growled.

"Now Morgan, Bors doesn't mean anything by it, let it go." Isulet trotted up to stop the argument which she was sure was coming.

"Sorry Bors." Morgan admitted she was wrong and let her head fall forward.

"And so you well should be Morgan." Guinevere spoke up from the wagon.

"Did I ask for your input?" Morgan turned her cat like green eyes on the other woman.

"No but your manners are appalling," Guinevere retorted, "Just as you are."

"If I am that bad just think how you must look. All mirrors must smash in your presence." Morgan snapped back.

"Break it up." Arthur trotted round, "I should have known you'd be at the root of the problem Morgan."

"Artorius! How dare you talk to Morgan like that?" Isulet snapped.

"I dare because I lead these people." Arthur snapped at his sister.

"And yet still you blame Morgan! She hasn't been around us as long!" Isulet snapped her ice blue eyes blazed with anger.

"I have nothing more to say to you Isulet." Arthur finished.

"But I have something more to say to you." Isulet blocked Arthur's escape with Tempest.

"Isulet move out of the way." Arthur gently commanded.

"Not until you listen to me." Isulet seemed to relax, though her eyes still burnt with anger.

"Okay." Arthur finally gave in when he realized it was the only way.

"Ever since you were little you've blamed Morgan for everything that happened to you, though sometimes it was blatantly your fault. And now you pick a fight with her when it wasn't her who started it. I think you need to understand that Morgan is my friend, and I will stand by her no matter what." Isulet let Arthur pass, before she bent over Tempest in a defeated pose.

"Isulet, what's wrong?" Gawain asked.

"I just stood up to my brother for the first time in my entire life. I can't believe I just did that." Isulet's shoulders shook.

"Are you sure you're O.K?" Gawain asked again.

"Yes I'm fine." Isulet said, sitting up, nothing wrong with her, "I think I just had a right go at my only living relative, and he didn't take it all that well."

"Well, worse things have happened at sea, as the saying goes." Gawain smiled.

"I guess I'm going to have some big apologizing to do." Isulet admitted.

"Well, that's not going to be too hard to do now is it?" Tristan asked, trotting forward with Morgan still on his back.

"I suppose I have had to apologize to my brother before, but not about something this big. I just don't think I can do it." Isulet looked upset.

"Of course you can do it; we're going to be right here beside you." Morgan smiled, making Isulet feel a little better.

"Arthur, I would like to speak with you." Isulet spurred Tempest so she could catch up with her brother.

"Cooled down from our little temper tantrum have we?" Arthur asked, his voice cutting, cold.

"I have something to say to you, and I would like to talk to you like an adult, but since you insist on behaving in this childish manner." Isulet was working hard on keeping her anger under wraps.

"Me behaving in a childish manner...?" Arthur began, but Isulet cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, but I would like you to hear me out. I am sorry that I shouted at you, but I am not sorry for the fact that I stood up for my friend." Isulet smiled at Arthur.

"Is this a peace offering?" he asked, looking suspiciously at his sister.

"Yes this is." Isulet looked straight back at her brother.

"Well, I forgive you, and I'm sorry for automatically blaming Morgan." Arthur looked sheepish.

"I forgive you as well. I couldn't bear for there to be bad blood between us. Besides, I think it was six of one and half a dozen of the other with Morgan and Guinevere. They just don't like each other I guess." Isulet shrugged in a non-committal way.

"Yes, well I count my lucky stars you don't hate anyone that badly." Arthur looked sideways at his sister, who was smiling.

"Oh I did, but only for a few seconds, you see the person I was mad at is my closet living relative." Isulet looked at Arthur's expression.

"Remind me not to cross you then." Arthur smiled back at his sister, who was on her way back to Morgan and Tristan.

"I have to go tell Arthur about something." Tristan trotted on, after letting Morgan down.

When Isulet looked around her she realized the group were entering a valley. The walls to either side were granite, though it was hard to tell as the walls had an ice crust that gave the rocks a ghostly white appearance. Snow had fallen down the sheer rock face in places, giving the impression of ramps, which would give out underneath you should you try to climb them. The rest of the rock supported the snow, but still there was a fringe of snow peeking over from the ledge above. This fell to the earth in swirls, stirring up the settled snow. Looking up ahead Isulet could see where the snow ended. But it couldn't have just ended. Then Isulet understood. The snow wouldn't settle there because it was ice. A feeling of dread came to haunt her, and her dream forced itself to the front of her mind despite her best efforts at forgetting it.

"I want everyone out of the wagons, and tell them to spread out." Isulet heard Arthur say to Tristan, which sent new waves of dread shivering through her.

"Oh joy of joys, we get to play at ice skating." Morgan hopped out of the wagon and scuffed the snow with the end of her boot.

Isulet swung herself to the ground, landing on her toes. Throwing the reins over Tempest's head made a suitable lead rope. Leading Tempest forward she gingerly put one foot on the ice. It took her weight so she walked on, still being careful of the ice. It felt strong enough with ice, but you never could tell. Tempest pulled against his reins, wanting to go back, he sensed something was wrong. But Isulet pulled him forward, using soothing words and encouraging him all the way. Tempest followed, but only very reluctantly. When the group were halfway across the ice the Saxon drums started, this time accompanied by a more ominous sound. The ice was beginning to crack, which made the horses nervous and to send them skittering. Tempest began to yank at the reins more forcefully than he had before, his ears laid back against his head. Isulet tentatively reached out a hand and touched his neck. She used that to help her till she was close enough, then she began to stroke.

"Come on boy, calm now, there, shh." Isulet encouraged Tempest, who calmed down at the sound of Isulet's voice.

"Keep that horse under control." Arthur commanded Isulet, who looked at him anger blazing in his eyes.

"We can't outrun them." Morgan stepped closer to Tempest, ready to give help if needed.

"We have to fight then." Arthur looked around at all the knights.

"I never did like looking over my shoulder." Tristan said as his agreement.

"Bors?" Arthur asked.

"They're so close my arse is hurting." Bors said.

"At least I won't have any qualms about killing them." Isulet smiled.

"Finally we get a look at the bastards." Gawain looked at Isulet.

"Take the horses." Arthur commanded and men came forward to take them, "We have eight men." Arthur began.

"Nine, you need an extra bow." Guinevere stepped down.

"You can count me in." Morgan stepped up, smiling at Guinevere's look.

Author's notes: Well another chapter up. Wow this is getting to be a rather long story. No way is anyone going to stop me writing this until it's finished. Anyways all for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Morgan, Isulet and Tempest. I don't own any of the songs unless I say I do O.K?

Chapter 11

The knights all lined up in a row on the ice. There was Lancelot, Guinevere, Bors, Dagonet, Arthur, Galahad, Gawain, Isulet, Morgan and Tristan. Everyone had a bundle which contained a bow, arrows, and swords or any other weapons of choice. Isulet took out her bow and flexed it a couple of times. The bow was good quality, made of yew, which was ideal for bows. Looking at Morgan she smiled. Morgan was flexing her muscles and bow, after a long time her movements were a little stiff, but still they showed a great archer. Looking at her arms Isulet sighed. Her arms were thin, but that hid the strength that was really in them. Well, they were all she had, and she had to make use of them. Gawain was looking at his bow with nothing in his face. At least they could all shoot. That was at least an advantage. Mind you, there were only ten of them, and there were very likely many more crossbowmen in the Saxon army. I am worried, but hell, whatever happens we're giving the others a head start and I'll be dying with the people I love most in the world.

When the Saxon army appeared Isulet almost gasped in shock. There were so many! All of the soldiers were dressed in either black or brown leather, with a rare few having pieces of metal sewn on. Some of the soldiers had helmets, others didn't. The one thing the whole army had in common was shields. The designs on the shields were totally different. The banners were black with white patterns on. All in all they looked like a pretty rag-tag army. Morgan almost laughed out loud the Saxon's looked so ridiculous. But from the looks on everyone else's faces these men were to be feared. They must be ferocious fighters, because they don't have anything else going for them.

"There are a lot of lonely men out there." Lancelot said, looking at Guinevere.

"Don't worry I won't let them rape you." Guinevere replied, holding her bow at the ready.

"No, she may not, but I will." Morgan said, bringing smiles to a few faces.

"Archers!" The clear call came from across the ice. An archer stepped forward and fired the bow. The arrow landed and skittered across the ice.

"Archers." Arthur said.

"They're out of range." Guinevere protested.

"They're not. Are you still a good mimic Morgan?" Isulet asked.

"Yes." Answered Morgan.

"Aim for the flanks, make them cluster." Arthur ordered and everyone, apart from Guinevere and Morgan shot.

"Well, I never would have thought of that." Morgan said, getting ready to fire her first arrow.

The knights just carried on firing, regardless of anything else. Many of the Saxon men went down, making the others bunch and the ice to begin to crack under the strain. Isulet listened to all this with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was all happening exactly as it had in her dream. It felt like it was all on instant replay for her very eyes, like someone was making her watch it over and over again. This is all a sick joke, Isulet thought, played by our superiors in heaven. The Saxons had stopped, obviously put out by the amount of men they had lost. But the knights carried on shooting regardless, and so the Saxon's had no choice but to carry on towards them. After a while Arthur dropped his bow and took out his sword.

"It's not working, prepare for combat." He shouted above the noise of the drums. All the knights drew their weapons and began the wait. After a few seconds Dagonet picked up his battle axe and ran forward. Isulet didn't move her brain wasn't functioning.

"Cover him." Arthur yelled. Isulet and the other knights obliged.

"Bring him down." Yelled the leader of the other side.

"No." Isulet said quietly, watching the whole scene unfold before her. She carried on shooting, though she knew the outcome.

When the first arrow hit home Dagonet carried on regardless. Isulet felt a shiver run through her, as if she were the one getting the wounds. Another arrow hit home, and yet still Dagonet carried on with his battle axe. Isulet almost screamed with the pain, her brain had started to hurt, and she knew that her dream had been right. Dagonet would die, and there was nothing she could do about it. This hit home with a sickening certainty and Isulet almost cried out. But she didn't. She just kept it all inside, or so she thought. A silver tear left a track on her face that was hard to disguise. Isulet had stopped firing and she had turned away. Morgan turned and looked at her before carrying on firing. Then when the ice finally cracked Isulet went to go forwards, but was topped by Gawain. She struggled for a while.

"Let me go." She hissed.

"No, you can't do anything. Let him go Isulet" Gawain held her tight.

"Dagonet!" Isulet wailed. And in that instant she saw what she never wanted to see again.

It started off with her mother sitting in the village, and then she saw the whole thing burning and her mother crying out to her brother. Next she saw her husband dieing on the battlefield, though there was little honour left for him. Next she saw all the knights that had ever dies when she was in the group, and before. Then there were more knights dieing, and more battlefields strewn with bodies, some of them good friends. They were all that was left, and she saw them dieing to, some on the battlefield, some to illnesses and some of old age. There was also all the possibilities of death that she had ever seen. And to top it all off there was her death. It was something she had always feared, and there were a myriad of possibilities as to how she would die. Isulet tried to block them out, but to no avail, she felt herself slipping away from the noise of battle.

Morgan watched Isulet go limp in Gawain's arms. What had happened to her? All she had done was wail for Dagonet and then she collapsed. Most of the other knights had been affected by the wail, you could tell. The knights pulled back, Morgan with them, all the time worrying for her friend who lay limp and unresisting in Gawain's arms. She looked like a doll when she was like that. It made you wonder what would happen if no-one else like her was around. But that was not what Morgan wanted to think about. But another thought came into her head. She looks like she's dead; the voice that had been her constant companion for many years reminded her. Shut up, se shouted at the voice, drowning out the chant that the voice had taken up. When they finally caught up Tristan handed her Tempest's reigns and she swung herself up into the saddle. Spurring Tempest forward made him buck and rear. Morgan hung on and finally managed to settle the black stallion. How does Isulet manage? She asked herself, actually managing to get Tempest to move after a hard kick. After a few seconds Tempest tried bolting, but Morgan put him on a short bit and kept him that way to stop him from trying anything else.

"I hope she's going to be all right." Morgan thought out loud.

"She will be she always is." Tristan answered, trying to keep pace with Morgan.

"You mean this has happened before?" Morgan asked in concern.

"Yes, but you get used to it after a while. I think you ought to concentrate on riding that horse, he seems like a right devil." Tristan smiled at Morgan.

"You're right he is." Morgan sadly smiled back, going back in her mind to what she knew of Dagonet. It wasn't enough for her liking, but it was some.

Author's notes: Sorry this took so long to post. First I got into a writer's block then I started another fanfiction. It's a Lord of the Rings and is called Bleeding Hearts if you're interested. So whhada ya think of my latest offering?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now.

**IMPORTANT: **This chapter is Isulet remembering stuff while she's out cold, so I will have very few mentions of the present.

Isulet stirred and groaned, lost in memories she thought she had left behind long ago.

The village. The village as it was when she was a child. She was looking on it as if she were a stranger looking at it for the very first time. Then her visions changed and she saw her three-year old self walking towards the graveyard. Her mother had been distracted, so Isulet had taken the advantage and sneaked off. Then the three-year old Isulet stopped dead and screamed. She had received her first vision. Then the little Isulet ran towards the wood that skirted the graveyard in a blind panic, she had been so scared. After a while the little Isulet looked up and saw her brother, who she ran to and hugged so tightly she thought he might be squeezed to death.

Then Isulet was taken closer to the present and she saw herself sitting and playing in the yard one day. The youngest daughter of the Sarmatian knight who had moved into the village recently. She strode up to Isulet with a determined expression on her face. She went and stood in front of Isulet, who was busily involved in her rag doll at that point, waiting for Isulet to notice her. When Isulet did notice her she smiled and sat down, accepting the doll that Isulet held out. The two carried on playing together until Morgan's mother came and apologized. Isulet's mother said she didn't mind and the two got talking, leaving the girls to play together. When the young Arthur came in he told Morgan off for taking his sister away from him, and that was the start of their feud.

Next came the glorious summer days when the two used to get up to all their mischief. There was Morgan, paddling her feet in the stream, and then she fell in and went and said that Arthur did it. Next there was Morgan taking her father's arrows and planting them on Arthur. That episode didn't turn out in Morgan's favour as Morgan's father began to teach Arthur how to shoot. Then there was Morgan and Isulet joining Arthur and the other boys on the archery field, and having fun splitting the arrows, then blaming it on the other boys. Next came the horse incident , at which point Arthur wouldn't talk to Isulet for a week. Then came Morgan and Isulet's sword fighting lessons at which they excelled (like in archery). Finally there was Isulet and Morgan's fathers riding out to battle and the very next day, in the heat of the sun Isulet had a vision that the two's fathers had died. Soon enough her and Morgan's families were wearing black.

Then came the raid. All the screaming, and the noises, and the smells. Isulet had woken up from her slumber and panicked. But she couldn't get out, her mother was helping Morgan's mother and so the whole family was with their mother. So all Isulet did was curl up in a small corner with Morgan and pray for it all to end. But it didn't end. All of Morgan's brothers died fighting, leaving Morgan alone with her mother, Isulet and Isulet's mother. Isulet prayed to anyone that it all would end, but the grim reality came when her mother was driven back into the house by a burning cart. Isulet had screamed for her mother, yet she hadn't answered, so Isulet really began to panic. Arthur had managed to reach in and pull Isulet out, leaving Morgan to die in the fire. He didn't do it on purpose but he didn't realise Morgan was still alive.

Then came Isulet's married life. One particular episode stuck in her mind. Arthur was giving her up to her husband after he had knifed her. Isulet was not the most pleased about the arrangement. On the way back the group were ambushed, a woad man had come to her and spoke to her, but he was talking so quickly that she could only make out one word Morgan. Isulet was about to find out what had happened for this man to say her name when her husband attacked and brutally murdered the woad before her eyes, regardless of her feelings. Then when her husband was standing over her a woad woman launched herself and attacked Isulet's husband and killed him. The woman had black hair like Isulet's and Morgan's. Turning around the woman met Isulet's eyes and they locked for a few seconds. Only now did her brain realise that that woman had been Morgan, and that that man had been her husband.

Next Isulet remembered things she had never remembered before. Things like her taking a knife to herself and cutting herself, just to see if she could feel the pain. It seemed that she was completely numb. Arthur often came and sat with her and talked to her, though never getting an answer. It had been the shock of her husband dying, but Isulet knew better. Her subconscious had recognized Morgan and had been trying to get Isulet to understand. Watching everything made Isulet feel strangely disconnected, as if she was just a spectator. That must have been how she was feeling. She knew then that she had lost two years of her life, and her brother had kept it from her.

Her brain clamed her by sending her memories of when she went with the knights. Either Dagonet or Tristan was always by her side, making sure she was alright. They fought beside her and made sure she didn't have to fight if there was a woad ambush. They talked to her when she was upset and they made her laugh when she was unhappy. Those two knights were her family. Arthur avoided her; Isulet understood why her brother was so distant. She had lost her memory, and for a while had lost all memories of him. What was it that had pulled her out of her depression? She asked herself. I don't want to think about Dagonet, it's too raw a subject, but I want to know how I started to remember. Her brain obliged her by sending her a picture of her birthday feast. The doctors said that no-one could give up on her. They didn't. And some of that feast stayed embedded in her mind, even if the rest didn't. After that it was only a matter of time before she had her memory back. Then the first meal she actually remembered she had come all over all shy. Tristan had made sure she sat down next to him and looked after her, and gave her some of his food.

Author's notes: Sorry if it's so short a chapter, but I can't think of any more memories. Isulet is still as old as she says she is. What do you think? It may take me a lot of time till my next update, as I'm going on holiday tomorrow and then I start school the next day. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on it.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own my characters. I also own Cerridwen.

Note: I am saying that Morgan's father is Sarmatian, not Isulet Arthur's. Just to clear that up.

**IMPORTANT**: This chapter is Morgan remembering, so now you get to find out a little more about her.

Chapter 13

Morgan looked across at her friend and smiled as she became lost in memories.

She remembered the village the first time she saw it, and how unimpressive it was. She had cried when her father said they were moving so he could be nearer his friend and commander. Now looking down all Morgan could feel was loss. She had lost the places where she used to hide, and she had lost an awful lot more besides. Her father was greeted by his friend, whom Morgan glared at from underneath her mane of black hair. She wanted to go home. Looking at her father's friend's family she saw a little girl of about her own age. She had black hair like Morgan's and had ice blue eyes. She was clinging onto a boy's arm, which she assumed was her brother (Elfsire: That's Arthur.) She decided to make friends.

Then Morgan remembered the summer days and how she would always try and get Arthur into trouble. Isulet always followed, though sometimes Isulet would think up some prank to play on Morgan's big brother, Lucas, who was going to become a knight soon. Morgan remembered her oldest brother leaving and never coming back. Now she and Lucas were her father's only children, whom he doted on. When they tried the horse trick Arthur refused to talk to Isulet for a week, so she became very despondent. In the end Morgan pretended to be a ghost and told Arthur to talk to Isulet again, which he did. In the end she and Isulet learned sword-fighting and archery, so nothing very bad came out of that.

Then came the fire. Morgan was in Isulet's house when it started, and she had to admit to herself she was afraid. But she soon mastered her fear, and waited for someone to come find her and Isulet. But when Arthur pulled Isulet out but not her she realised that she had to get herself out. On seeing her mother dead Morgan tore her necklace from her in a blind rage. So she crawled out of the front door and out into the night. She went to run after Arthur, but was caught and taken to their leader. He introduced himself and asked her to tell him about herself, which she quite willingly did. She even told him about the voice in her head, at which point he decided he would adopt her to train her up.

Next came her years of training with Merlin. One day she met a man, and soon fell in love. When she had finished her training with Merlin the man asked for her hand in marriage, which she readily gave. Her marriage was a happy affair, with Morgan in an exquisite dress of white, cut in the style of the Roman's. She and her husband had lived happily, and they had had a daughter and named her Cerridwen. They lived happily together for a time, just the three of them, and then came the fateful day that Morgan's husband came and said he had to go to war. She followed, leaving the two-year old Cerridwen behind with Merlin. In the battle Morgan saw her husband die, talking to a female on a horse. She ran out and killed the man who had slain her husband, and then she walked away. Her eyes locked with the woman's though she didn't realise it then but that woman was Isulet.

Morgan remembered how hard it was to raise Cerridwen by herself. She carried on her training with Merlin, she had only completed her basic training, and so was able to give her services for money or food or clothes. She told Cerridwen all about her father, and how brave he had been. Morgan had never truly got over the loss of her husband, though Cerridwen helped her to bear it. Cerridwen kept everyone amused with her antics, which more often than not reminded Morgan of herself.

One day Guinevere, Morgan's cousin went missing and Morgan was charged to find her. Morgan took Cerridwen with her, because she couldn't bear to leave her daughter behind. So Morgan rode out from the village, and went in the direction of Marius Honorius' house. They were ambushed by guards and Morgan told Cerridwen to run and that whatever happened Cerridwen was not to stop running. Morgan put up a gallant fight, but was soon overpowered by Marius' men. When she woke up she was told to work for Marius. When she refused she was taken into the special home, and there she found Guinevere. They tortured Morgan, and whipped her, to try and make her tell them things, but she wouldn't. Then the last time they whipped her they left her hanging, saying that she deserved to die.

Author's notes: Lucky you. I've actually managed to get this chapter up. So yippee. Anyway next time I write it will be about the present that I promise you. And we may meet a certain little girl. So keep tuned.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own my characters, I don't own any featured songs.

Chapter 14

Isulet woke up with a start. Where was she? Why was she here? And what on earth had happened? As she stirred she looked around her. She wasn't on Tempest that was for sure. So where was she? Looking to her left revealed all. She was on Gawain's horse. Isulet almost passed out again with relief when she realized where she was. But then, something was wrong. Isulet was sure of that. But what? Then she remembered and almost cried out in pain. Dagonet. Isulet silently screamed out his name. Please don't be dead, she cried out, but her mind wouldn't let her off. He's dead, it said, and there's nothing you could do about it. She began cursing her mind from never giving her any peace, but it didn't work. Nothing seemed to work in the hellhole that was her mind. So she sat up and smiled at Gawain. There was nothing else for it. He smiled back, concern clouding his blue eyes. Isulet didn't let him see how she was feeling though; he had worried about her enough as it was.

"Are you alright?" Gawain asked, just a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a vague remembrance of something bad happening." Isulet leaned just a little closer to Gawain.

"Don't you remember?" Gawain asked in shock.

"Yes, I do, but I don't want to think about it." Isulet waved her hand in front of her face to check her eyesight.

"Are you O.K.?" Morgan trotted up on Tempest, showing an unusual amount of concern for Isulet.

"Yes I'm fine." Isulet answered slightly irritated while carried on waving her hand in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know." Isulet took her hand down and laid it down by her side.

"I think you need to rest." Gawain gently adjusted Isulet.

"No I do not, I feel perfectly fine." Isulet blazed, making Gawain back down.

"He's only worried about what's best for you." Morgan gently prompted before riding over to Tristan.

"How is she?" He asked in his usual brisk manner.

"She'll be fine, if she can get over it." Morgan referred to Dagonet.

"Mmm." Was the only answer Morgan would get out of Tristan, however hard she wheedled.

Gawain looked at Isulet, who was sitting inert in front of him. Her face had turned very pale, almost as white as parchment. She was staring blankly at the landscape as it passed, not responding to anything. Concerned he pulled Isulet closer and arranged his cloak around them both. Isulet shivered before leaning in closer, all the time unaware of what she was doing. After a while Isulet's eyes fluttered closed and her breathing evened out into the peaceful breathing of one who had fallen into a deep sleep. After a while Arthur pulled back and looked over at his sister critically.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's fine." Gawain answered in a tone of voice that made Arthur look sharply at him.

"You're not implying I don't care about my sister?" He asked.

"No, it's nothing, I'm just worried about her." Gawain bit back his other answer.

"I think we all are." Arthur intoned.

"Yes, I think we are." Gawain rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"You have to remember that." Arthur rode off.

"Gods I could kill him sometimes." Gawain muttered.

"You can't do that, he's my brother." Isulet sleepily murmured.

"Don't you sometimes want to kill him?" Gawain asked.

"Yes, when I'm in a bad mood." Isulet growled.

"Remind me not to annoy you." Gawain murmured.

"I'm not in a mood all that often." Isulet smiled as she leaned back.

"Good." Gawain spoke, choosing to ignore the look that Isulet gave him.

Isulet was about to reply when Arthur held up his hand for the column to stop. Gawain pulled his horse on a tight reign, narrowly missing Galahad's horse by a couple of metres. Isulet groaned in protest, but stopped when she saw what was up ahead and stopped in shock. Ahead there was a large stocky Clydesdale with a saddle and no rider. Next to it was a small Dartmoor pony with a small bundle on it. Morgan shrieked and threw herself to the pony and swung the bundle up in the air. All the knights sucked in their breath when they realized the bundle was a child. Isulet slipped down, despite Gawain's protests and walked over to Morgan, who was holding the bundle close to her. Morgan turned when she saw Isulet and smiled as an answer. Holding out the bundle Isulet saw it the child was a girl, and was shivering violently. The girl had thick black curly hair that covered her face. She seemed about eight because of her size. What scared Isulet was most the fact that the child was shivering so much. Her lips were only slightly pink. Her hands were small and had a blue tinge to them. Her eyes when she opened them were chocolate brown.

"Mummy me and Elerea ran and took Squall and ran, just like you said we should." The little girl muttered.

"It's okay Cerridwen, I'm here. I'm going to give you to Isulet, who's going to look after you." Morgan murmured.

"The Isulet you told me about?" Cerridwen's eyes lit up.

"Yes, but now she's a healer and she's going to help you." Morgan reluctantly handed the small bundle to Isulet who walked over to one of the wagons and swung herself up.

Slowly and carefully Isulet chafed some life back into the pale blue skin of Cerridwen. Then she wrapped her up in blankets. Taking a healing potion she poured it down Cerridwen's throat, eliciting a cough. After that Isulet pulled more furs over Cerridwen and waited for the child to settle. But Cerridwen found it hard to settle, she was so cold. Slipping inside the blankets Isulet framed Cerridwen's body with hers, creating a pocket of warmth around the child. Cerridwen turned and curled into Isulet, who was the closet source of warmth she could find. After a while her breathing evened and Isulet knew the girl was asleep. When she tried to move the girl clung onto her, so in the end Isulet lay back down and gave up trying. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but lying down next to the small child it was hard, so in the end Isulet fell asleep herself, letting pleasant dreams comfort her. Looking in a while later Morgan smiled to see the tow curled together. What relieved her most was that her child looked so much better; she looked so much like her father when she was sleeping. Morgan wiped a tear from her eye and trotted over on Squall to where Tristan was waiting for her.

Author's notes: Sorry it's so short and it's taken so long. First I was on holiday and then I had a writer's block, not fun. But here is my latest offering, hope you enjoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own my characters.

Chapter 15

Isulet awoke a while later, sleepily opening her eyes. Cerridwen murmured in her sleep and Isulet smiled down at the little child. She was looking a lot warmer, that was for sure. Isulet slipped out from under the covers, carefully tucking them back around Cerridwen. Then she slipped outside to sit on the edge of the wagon. Isulet silently watched Gawain as he rode ahead. She saw some snowflakes in his hair, and wanted to brush them out, but she wasn't close enough. In the end she sat back and sighed furiously. That alerted someone to her prescence. Immediately she smiled when Arthur came up, an automatic reaction. But he ignored her smile and looked straight at her.

"What's wrong Isulet?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Isulet replied dreamily

"Isulet." Arthur warned.

"I'm fine." Isulet intoned back, her voice as heavy as a rock.

"Please don't start." Arthur asked.

"Who said I was starting anything?" Isulet asked in shock.

"No-one was I was just asking you not to start." Arthur trotted to the head of the column.

Isulet stared after her brother in shock, confusion clouding her blue eyes. Why had her brother just said that to her? Really she didn't know her brother, never had done since he had dragged her out of the fire. He had become distant and unnerving, doing what he thought was right. Gone was the young boy who had confided in his sister, in his place was a man who had too many worries. She knew when she discovered she had lost two years of her life that she had been lied to by her brother. Was he even her brother? These thoughts all came crashing into her head. And Isulet wanted some answers. But they would have to wait till they got to the wall. But then she decided she wanted the answers now. But then she decided she had waited this long in ignorance, why not be willing to wait a few more hours?

"Isulet?" Gawain broke in on her thoughts.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I was asking if you would like to have a ride." Gawain asked again.

"I would." Isulet nodded.

"I'll just go snag Tempest then." Gawain rode off, coming back a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Isulet said, easily swinging herself into the saddle.

Isulet soon adjusted herself to the motion of Tempest as opposed to the motion of the wagon. It felt good to have the cooling wind on her face, and the wind ruffling her hair, sending the ribbons streaming out behind it. Tempest also seemed to be a little calmer, and he seemed a lot happier. For a while she could forget everything and just enjoy the ride, a gentle breeze blowing on her face. But soon enough the knights and convoy arrived at the top of the hill. She sighed in frustration. Now would be the time when she got some answers. Maybe she wouldn't like them, but she would still have them. And then she could get on with her life, then she could be happy and forget about everything. Well maybe not forget, but be happy at least. And Isulet knew she needed to push her brother hard on this subject. Then perhaps they could get back to the way they were.

"Isulet?" Arthur asked, concern written on his face.

"Arthur, I have to talk to you later." Isulet breathed in, relieved that she had asked the question.

"Why, is something wrong?" Arthur asked, looking concerned.

"No, I just want to talk to you." Isulet smiled charmingly.

"And when she smiles like that we definitely know something's wrong." Lancelot smiled.

"Well, I don't know." Morgan said looking thoughtful.

"And when she looks like that, we know she's planning something." Isulet smiled.

"And then we all get to find out if you become a willing party." Bors added.

Isulet smiled at the way the knights were bantering. It was as if they had forgotten all about Dagonet dying. But no, no one has forgotten the body that was riding his horse. Rather they were seeking relief in laughter, too soon would be the time for tears. Too soon would be the time also when painful confessions would have to be made. But all this was forgotten in the moment, with the sun finally shining, if somewhat half-heartedly. It felt good to be home, felt good to be alive. For a time you could reflect on the goodness of life, of engagements and freedom. But there was another side to life, the side where grimness and death were daily occurrences. At this point though, all was light. Nothing was going to spoil that moment, nothing at that point in time anyway.

Soon enough the gates were opened, and the victorious knights rode through. There was no one around to cheer the knights, no one to mark their passing. No one until they reached the villa. Then there were flowers placed in the horses' path as they rode home. Bors' bastards were running through the streets after their father's horse. But there was no happiness in this scene for the knights. Now was the time when the dead were mourned, when the gates were closed. Most of the wagons stopped soon after the convoy had entered and only the carriage bearing Alecto and his mother was following the knights as they rode. When the knights reached the courtyard they were greeted by the bishop.

"Alecto, against all the odds Satan could muster, Alecto." The bishop laughed, embracing Alecto, who backed off.

"Bishop Germanus, friend of my father." Arthur intoned stonily, before walking off.

"Knight's your dispensation papers." The bishop opened the box.

Isulet walked off at that point. Morgan was standing around Tristan, managing to look bored. Cerridwen was running around with Bors' bastards, who didn't even know her. But none of this interested Isulet, who was resolutely walking after Arthur. She followed him to his rooms, and arrived a few seconds after him. Picking up her courage she knocked on the heavy oak door and waited for her brother's answer. When she received no answer she knocked again, harder this time. When she didn't get an answer again she knocked for a third time. This time the knock echoed around the hall. When she still didn't get an answer she walked straight in. She saw her brother standing over a scrubbed oak table, pouring over some map. Isulet went and stood in front of the table, tapping her booted foot on the flagstone floor. After a while Arthur looked up at his sister, and smiled, though the smile seemed more like a reaction than anything else.

"Isulet." Her brother inclined his head as a mark of respect.

"I came to rescue you from these old maps and talk to you." Isulet injected a joke into the conversation.

"I'm sure my little sister will be much more interesting than old maps." Arthur joked back.

"I should hope so." Isulet smiled.

"Shall we?" Arthur asked, indicating a seat.

Isulet sat down and waited for a few minutes. Arthur left and returned a few minutes later with some wine. Isulet accepted the drink, sipping it. It took her back to summer days and ripe fruit. She remembered berry picking, working hard, and eating half of the berries you picked. Those were the days, she mused happily. Thinking of her childhood days she realised how much she missed them. You spent half your childhood wishing you were an adult, and you spent half of the rest of your life wishing you were a child again. How much she wished she could travel back in time and unravel her life, plaiting it back together in a way that suited her. But she couldn't do that, and she couldn't forget about her past, however much she would wish to.

"Isulet?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" She asked, coming back down to earth.

"You wanted to talk to me." Arthur prompted.

"You're right; I did want to talk to you." Isulet fixed him in her gaze.

"Well?" Arthur asked after a long time.

"When were you planning to tell me I lost two years of my life?" Isulet asked.

"You remembered them then." Arthur said his voice deadpan.

"Yes I did, and I was wondering why?" Isulet asked.

"We… I felt that you would be happier not knowing." Arthur finally finished.

"I can understand, but still it's my life, and not to know, to have to find out yourself is worse." Isulet spoke, her voice quiet.

"I'm sorry Isulet, I seem to have to make a lot of decisions regarding you, and I'm afraid I made a mess of lot of them." Arthur seemed to be upset.

"You weren't to know how most of the decisions were going to turn out did you." Isulet challenged.

"No, but I could have guessed." Arthur rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"No you couldn't, stop talking like that." Isulet told her brother off.

"I'm sorry, I've tried to be a good brother, but I've failed miserably." Arthur spoke.

"Don't worry about it, now I have to go see if I can salvage my appearance somewhat." Isulet made her brother smile with that comment.

Isulet walked out of her brother's rooms feeling happier than she had for days. Her and her brother were at last on the way to being how they were before, though they still had a long way to go. But perhaps things could never be as they were between them, the two had had to grow away from each other as the years went by, necessity demanded it. But perhaps they hadn't needed to grow so far away, but they had. They had started to piece things together, and maybe it would take years, but the two would make it. We have the time to do it, but do we have the determination to do it, Isulet asked herself, already knowing the answer. She was willing to do whatever it took.

Reaching her rooms Isulet shrugged out of her heavy armour and took the ribbons out of her hair. Then she combed her hair, gently teasing the knots out. When she had done that she walked through into the room where a bath was. Stepping out of her clothes she stepped into the bath, revelling in the smells that radiated from the bathwater. Taking soap she washed her body and hair, until she was sure she was thoroughly clean. Then she stepped out of the bath and walked through to her dressing room. She chose a dress that she was comfortable in, one which was not in the Roman style. It was a deep blue. This one had a slash that followed across the neck, showing off her perfect shoulders and neck. Next came her dragon necklace and Gawain's ring on a ribbon around her neck. Then she began the arduous task of brushing out her hair again. When she finished she sighed in contentment and leant back in her chair.

Standing up she decided to take a walk. And she was determined to take a walk with her old friend. Navigating her way expertly around the villa she found her way to a set of unused rooms. Ducking her head and walking down a few steps she saw Morgan sitting by Cerridwen in a pale blue dress much like the one Guinevere had been wearing. Smiling Isulet knelt down next to the girl and smiled when she opened her eyes. Tilting her head to one side the girl smiled friendly at her mother and her friend.

"How are you feeling, chick?" Isulet asked.

"Fine, thank you." Cerridwen answered politely.

"Well do you mind if I borrow your mother, we have a lot to catch up on?" Isulet pleaded.

"Okay, as long as you come back soon mummy." The girl muttered sleepily.

"I will sweetheart, now you get some rest." Morgan placed a kiss on her girl's head before following her friend.

Isulet led her friend out of the villa. The courtyard was empty now. Slipping down a small alley the two women entered a lush garden that bordered on some woods. There was a small pond which glimmered in the late twilight sun. Roses climbed up arbours, almost covering them. Along the ground were violets and other flowers which all contributed to the heady smell. Sitting down on a stone bench Isulet turned to her friend. Morgan seemed to love the garden, taking in all the sights and smells. Sighing happily she sank down on the bench next to her friend.

"So, how have the years treated you then?" Isulet asked.

"Very well, actually. I have a child I could die for, and I've found my old friend, what more could I want from life?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, like maybe a romance?" Isulet teased.

"What, who said anything about a romance?" Morgan demanded.

"Not me, I was just teasing." Isulet giggled.

""I couldn't, it would feel all wrong, not after Fiacre." Morgan looked sad.

"Fiacre?" Isulet asked confused.

"Cerridwen's father." Morgan explained.

"I thought you were planning on never getting married?" Isulet asked.

"Well, I didn't. It's just, when I got back, to Merlin I mean, I had no plans to. I became his apprentice, and everything was fine. And then I met Fiacre, he was everything I would want in a man, kind sweet and gentle. So we got married and I had Cerridwen. And then he was killed in front of me." Morgan finished bitterly.

"And you killed the man who killed him." Isulet summarized.

"He deserved it." Morgan spat.

"In more ways than you could ever imagine." Isulet replied dreamily.

"Gods, he wasn't your husband was he?" Morgan asked, concern filtering through her voice.

"The one and only." Isulet spat bitterly.

"Well he deserved death." Morgan agreed.

"I'm so glad you're back." The two embraced warmly.

Pulling back Isulet wiped a few tears from her eyes. The years hadn't been kind to either of them. In the end it was all down to Decimus. He had killed Morgan's husband in cold blood, and he was six feet under for it. But he was still a ghost to his widow; the scars on her were all too real. He was a nightmare, a ghost that haunted waking and sleeping moments. But there had been lots of little rays of sunshine, and the ghost was about to be shed, rather like a snake shed its skin.

"We should go back in." Morgan stood up.

"Not yet, the sunset is lovely from here." Isulet pulled her friend back down.

"I suppose we could stay a little while." Morgan replied dreamily.

Isulet smiled and the two sat in companionable silence. Soon enough the sun began to sink below the horizon, painting the sky red and gold. Peaceful now the two got up and walked slowly down to the pond, sitting beside it so they could get a better view. When the sun had all but set Isulet stood up. Turning around, to where the sky was now a deep inky blue black she began to walk back to the villa, her brother, the knights, and her fiancée.

Author's note: Well, after all this time, another chapter. I am so happy. I wonder how long this one has taken me. No matter, here it is anyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I think we should know the drill after 15 chapters.

Note: In chapter 9 I did put it in the disclaimer that I don't own the song, like I always do. But thanks anyway.

Chapter 16

Isulet smiled as Morgan walked back to the villa where her daughter was. She was loathe to go back into the villa; she was enjoying the fresh air too much. So slowly she ascended the steps onto the walls. Walking along it she looked out onto the green fields, and started in shock. The Saxon army had finally reached the wall. She looked across at the guards who were standing on sentry duty. They were frozen to their posts, too scared to move. She felt suddenly angry at the men. Walking across to the nearest one she slapped him firmly across the face when he failed to notice her. The guard looked shocked, but did nothing, he just returned to his post just as stiff as ever. Isulet sighed in frustration.

"Don't you get it?" She asked angry, "Go and get the knights and my brother. NOW!" The guard ran off.

Isulet returned to watching the Saxon's, fear beginning to take hold. She was usually very practical, it was how she knew her brother and the knights had to be alerted. But now that there was nothing to be practical she was beginning to get worried. The army was so large. The size was nothing she had ever seen, let alone dreamed of. She leant out over the parapet, her black hair blowing freely in the breeze. She shivered slightly in the cool breeze, cursing the fact that she hadn't brought a cloak. She shouldn't be out this late anyway. It wasn't actually that cold anyway. Shivering again she decided to go and find a cloak from somewhere. She turned around and came face to face with Gawain. Smiling she settled back against the wall and looked at him. She decided to tease him for a while. She smiled as she saw Galahad and Bors arrive.

"You took your time." Isulet joked.

"You're freezing." Gawain said taking one of her hands.

"I'm fine, now stop fussing." Isulet snapped.

"What's got you in such a mood hmm?" Gawain asked.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired." Isulet lied.

"Well I guess the Saxon's didn't take their time." Morgan said, walking up to her friend.

"Not really." Isulet mused.

"Those bastards need to be taught a lesson." Morgan hissed.

Isulet didn't answer, instead preferring to look out over the army that was in front of her. Her eyes scanned the fields for some sign of the end of the army, but there was none, or none that she could see. She sank down weakly, worried about what the morning would bring. She wanted to walk away from all of this. She knew she would get no rest for the worry of the battle, and even if she did manage to sleep she would be plagued by dreams of the coming battle. She knew there was to be one, even if only the woads fought. What she feared most were dreams of her friend dying. She knew Morgan would fight. Isulet found herself gripping the stone so hard her nails were beginning to dig in. Letting go she looked around her at the knights, none of them would be staying, they were free men now. This was not their land, so they had no reason to protect it. But her mother was of the land, she had blood ties to this land. She could not just walk away and leave it. It would break her heart. She had lived all her life on the island, running wild in the fields, stalking through the woods and paddling in the brooks and rivers.

"Arthur." Jolls cried as Arthur came up to the wall.

Isulet smiled at her brother. He didn't return her smile; he just stood scanning the Saxon army. Walking slowly up to her brother she placed one of her hands on his arms. Arthur looked distractedly at her hand, before looking up at his sister. They both smiled weakly at each other, drawing comfort from the other's prescence. Stepping away from her brother Isulet smiled again. Arthur seemed to hesitate before pulling his sister into a strong embrace. Isulet returned the embrace gladly. Pulling away from his sister and looked at the knights. Isulet knew he had reached some form of decision, but whether she would like it or not was yet to be seen.

"Knights my journey with you must end here." Arthur paused for a few moments to let the words sink in, "May God go with you." He added, before walking off.

Isulet stared after her brother, shock written on her face. She looked to Lancelot, who seemed as shocked as she was. He looked to Guinevere, who looked back. Then Lancelot shook his head and started off after Arthur. Isulet looked to Gawain, smiling slightly, before she dashed off after her brother and Lancelot. Gawain and Guinevere soon followed.

"Arthur." Lancelot called, starting after him, "This is not Rome's fight, this is not your fight. All the years we've been together, all the trails we faced, all the blood we've shed. What was it all for if not for freedom? And when it's so close, when it's finally within our grasp… Look at me" Lancelot caught Arthur and spun him around to face him, "Does it all count for nothing?" Lancelot asked.

"You ask me this, you who know me best of all." Arthur walked off again.

"Then do not do this!" Lancelot cried, running in front of Arthur, "Only certain death awaits you here, Arthur! I beg you, for our friendship's sake, do not do this."

"Be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you! I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the paths I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur said.

Lancelot nodded slightly, tears in his eyes. The two embraced before Arthur walked off. Isulet ran past Lancelot, after her brother. When she caught him she spun him round to face her. She smiled and looked into his eyes, looking for a sign of hope. When she saw one she smiled at him. Arthur shook his head before walking off. Isulet ran after him again catching, as Lancelot had done. This time her eyes were pleading, asking him to tell her.

"Arthur, please." She begged.

"You heard me Isulet." Her brother said.

"Then I'm staying too." Isulet said, placing herself in front of her brother.

"That I cannot allow." Arthur looked at his sister.

"Why not, this is my home too." Isulet insisted.

"Isulet, I would see you happy, finally." Arthur sighed.

"And I would see you alive." Isulet sobbed.

"My darling sister." Arthur embraced his sister, "I love you, never forget that." He said finally.

Isulet cried into her brother's arms. He was all she had left of her past, all she had left of her family. She wanted him to come away with them. She didn't want to lose him. She realised she never had. All the arguments they had had over the years were nothing, they had always made up. And in a strange way Arthur had always been there for his sister. She didn't want to lose him, not now, not ever. Pulling her away Arthur looked down at his little sister, who was crying hard. Isulet pulled her hands over her face, but Arthur gently removed them before looking into his sister's blue eyes.

"Isulet, I have to do this." Arthur said.

"I know you do." She answered her voice thick with tears.

"And also, I love you, and you've been a good sister." Arthur added.

"You're the best brother I've ever had, and I don't want to lose you." Isulet sobbed.

"You won't ever lose me." Arthur promised.

Isulet nodded. Arthur smiled and walked off. Isulet smiled back and stood, watching her older brother walk off. Guinevere soon followed. Gawain came and placed a hand on Isulet's shoulder. Sobbing, unable to hold back the tears she threw herself into his arms. She clung on desperately, not ever wanting to let go. She wanted to freeze time, to keep her brother alive. But she knew she couldn't do that, otherwise she would have done, so many times in her life. Right now all she wanted to be was a child again. Everything seemed so simple and uncomplicated. Now the world was different, harsher. You had no one to run to when things went wrong. So many things had gone wrong for her, that for once she had hoped that something would go right.

"I'm here." Gawain soothed.

"I don't want to lose him." She sobbed.

"You won't, he's Arthur, he's never lost a battle remember?" Gawain asked.

Isulet nodded in reply. It was true, her brother had never been defeated in battle before, but this time it would be different. Arthur no longer had his knights to fight beside him, they were free. She didn't underestimate the woads, who she knew would be fighting with Arthur, but still there was a little bud of panic in her that was blossoming, and refusing to go away. There was too large an army. If Arthur went down in the fighting then the woads would have no one to lead them. And then in all honesty what would stop the Saxons from catching up with the knights and killing them? And there would be no more woads to fight alongside them. But then there was a chance that Arthur would survive the battle, and come and find his sister again, to reassure her. Deciding that thinking positively was the best way forward Isulet assured herself that her brother would survive. Wasn't he Arthur, the man all the stories were written about?

"Let's get you inside before you freeze." Gawain said gently scooping Isulet up into his arms.

Isulet weakly protested, saying that she had two perfectly good legs. Gawain just brushed aside all her protest like annoying flies. In the end Isulet settled down and wrapped her arms around Gawain's neck, her face buried in her shoulder. She liked the comfort his warm arms brought her; it took her back to days when her father was still alive. She used to love her dad, loved her brother. But this man she knew she had a different kind of love for. All she knew was it was different from anything she had ever felt before, and likely, would ever feel again. Thinking what she would do if Gawain died made Isulet suddenly panic. She clutched on tighter to his shoulders in desperation, as if to keep him with her. He whispered soothing words into her hair, and she loosened her grip. Eventually they reached her rooms and Gawain carried her gently through to her room. Laying her down on the bed he brushed a few strands of hair off her forehead. She sighed contentedly before sitting up.

"I should go." Gawain stood up.

"Stay, please." Isulet begged, reaching out a hand and placing it on Gawain's arm.

They both looked at her hand at exactly the same moment. Isulet was wondering at her daring. She knew her brother would kill Gawain if he caught him. But at that moment Isulet almost found herself wanting to cheat fate, wanting to spend one night having what she wanted. And she had her knight in shining armour, and they had one night. At exactly the same time Isulet and Gawain looked up at each other. Isulet smiled a warm smile that seemed to reach her eyes for once. Also smiling Gawain reached out a hand and placed it on Isulet's cheek. Closing her eyes Isulet let her eyes drift shut as she leaned into the warmth of his hand. She found she was losing herself in that one touch, losing all the pain of her life. All that was left was her soul, laid bare. Opening her eyes Isulet carefully stood and moved closer to Gawain, till she was standing only a few inches from him. Bringing her lips up she kissed him with a hunger she didn't know she possessed. Pulling away Isulet looked up into Gawain's eyes. She saw love there. Curling her arms up around his neck Isulet pressed her lips against his again. She found everything she would ever want in his kiss.

"Gawain." Isulet said suddenly pulled away.

"Mmm?" He asked.

"I love you." Isulet said, knowing it was the right thing to say.

"And I love you." Gawain answered back.

This time Gawain leant forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. Isulet leant in, deepening the kiss. Gently Gawain slipped one hand down to Isulet's leg and lifted it up around his waist. Her other soon followed. Gawain's hands the slipped up into Isulet's hair tangling in it. Isulet's hands travelled up to Gawain's face, pulling him closer, the gentle rasp of stubble against her smooth skin. At that moment her brain totally shut down.

Author's note: Here we go. It took me forever to write. So I hope you are happy with this meagre offering.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this after sixteen chapters?

Chapter seventeen

Isulet awoke with the morning sunrise. The light streaming over her eyes woke her. She rolled over and smiled at Gawain. The memories of last night brought a faint flush to her skin. Climbing out of bed she reached for her trousers and shirt. Pulling them on she then walked across to where Gawain was sleeping. Gently she shook him, trying to wake him. When nothing happened she tried harder. Shaking her head she went to wash and get ready to travel. She didn't want to go anywhere, but she had to. She was under her brother's orders as her guardian, a position that should have gone to her husband. Looking back at Gawain she felt a warm flush pass through her body at the thought of spending the rest of time with the man she loved. As she walked back through she noticed Gawain was awake.

"Morning love." She said, leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Is this a dream?" Gawain asked.

"No, unfortunately, but you have to get up and go and get ready, we travel today." Isulet ordered gently.

"Can't we just stay here?" Gawain asked.

"Not unless you want to ask the Saxons very nicely to leave us alone." Isulet smiled.

"Alright then, I'm up." Gawain rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Good, I have some things to see to. See you later." Isulet said, kissing Gawain quickly on the lips.

Walking out the door she looked around her. She walked slowly, taking things in as she went. She wanted to remember this place, though why she didn't rightly know. Walking around she encountered no one. After all, it was early. She enjoyed the sun's light streaming gold through the windows as she walked along. Really she only wanted to walk around and say goodbye in her own way. It was hard to be leaving, though she knew she was going to have to at some point. She found herself walking along the battlements, shivering in the brisk breeze. She looked out over the battlements to see the Saxon army, her hair whipping around her face. Pulling back she turned and ran back to her rooms.

Upon entering them she found them empty. She was glad of that she wanted a little time to herself, to pack and to think. Sitting down she slowly began to drag a brush through her hair. She pulled her hair back easily and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked sad; otherwise she looked the same as she ever did. Soon after there came a knock and Tristan entered. When he received a puzzled look he did nothing, and waited for Isulet to finish. When she did she turned around and regarded the silent knight, showing that he had her full attention.

"Is there anything wrong?" Isulet asked concerned.

"Do you know where Morgan went?" Tristan asked.

"She's going to be fighting today." Isulet smiled.

"I see." Was all Tristan said before he walked off.

Isulet looked puzzled after the knight. She decided to ask Morgan at the first chance she got. And then she realized that she might never get another chance to talk to Morgan again. So if she ever got the chance she would ask Morgan. If…it felt such a strange word. There were so many ifs in the world, but all the ifs in the world couldn't change the cold hard reality of life. A small breeze caught Isulet, lifting up her hair slightly. She felt soothed in that instant, and decided to turn to more practical things. She still needed to pack a few small personal belongings, but apart from that everything else had been packed for her.

Finishing packing Isulet walked out to see Tempest, who seemed to have got himself all worked up over some small thing. Isulet relieved Jols the job of looking after her agitated horse by asking him to take her things to the wagon. Then she fell to soothing her horse, who was prancing uneasily. She rubbed his withers, and shushed him gently. Speaking soothingly she finished off brushing him, spending extra time on his face, which was buried in her chest. This made her giggle in spite of herself, this large horse acting enough like a baby to act so childishly.

"Like I have said before, lucky horse." Gawain came in.

"You're just jealous." Isulet joked.

"Aren't we all." Lancelot came in.

Isulet smiled at this statement, and carried on tending to Tempest, who was getting slightly huffy at his lack of attention. Isulet, well aware of her horse, paid him little attention, and just carried on tacking him up. Pulling the girth straps she had to raise her eyebrows at the horse before he would breathe out to allow her to tighten the girth. Sensing there was something in the wind Tempest was a little lively, prancing around, scratching at the earth with his hooves and tossing his head. Isulet had to speak sharply to him before he would calm down enough for her to slip the bridle over his head. Even then he could barely stand to be so still, and his muscles were taught.

All the horses were the same, even the normally placid shires used to pull open the heavy gates that no man could pull on his own. The master's moods were little better, some were irritable at having to leave the fort behind, others just plain worried for the safety of children or friends. The knights walked their horses out to the courtyard for a final farewell. Arthur was standing there, every inch the Roman commander in his armour. Isulet flew to her brother's arm. She looked up from his embrace and kissed his cheek.

"Be careful." She whispered into his ears.

"No tears now." Arthur said to his sister, who nodded.

At that Arthur walked to each of the knights and bid them goodbye. Lancelot looked particularly stricken when his friend bid him goodbye. Arthur murmured something to Gawain, who nodded, and they both looked to Isulet. She had a funny feeling that they were talking about her. Then Arthur mounted his horse, and without one final word rode off to war. Isulet felt tears gathering in her eyes, but she had promised, and she kept her promises.

All the knights were on edge, they were waiting for the caravan to be ready so they could set off. The Saxons were a real tangible presence; everyone was on edge and willing to set leave. But it still took them a good few hours to be ready, whilst the peasants and others who were staying had made repeated trips to the fort and back again with bales of hay. They were also going to make sure the road was safe to travel on, and shut off the fort when the last people had exited. In the end the caravan had to leave, there was no more time that could be wasted on one last thing that needed to be packed.

"Finally, I didn't think I could stand waiting five more minutes." Gawain muttered to Isulet, who gave a humorless smile.

Isulet was worried. They should have been gone by now, even though it was only four hours since dawn. There was still enough time for the caravan to be far enough away from the wall when the battle started. Though if the battle went ill there would be no guarantee that the caravan would be safe from skirmishes. The best hope was to travel, and travel fast, and get as far away from the wall as was possible. Marching men would easily be able to catch up, it had been proved before, and would be again, thought hopefully not today.

Riding out of the fort Isulet couldn't help but let a few small tears slip out of the corner of her eyes. Her brother wasn't around to see her, and as soon as she realized she dashed the tears away. She looked at the fort which had been her home for many years, through happiness and sadness. This place, or the village that had stood near it had been home to her on and off for all her life. And now she was going to Sarmatia, a place she had only heard about, and she was scared. She loved it here, but she had been ordered to go, and go she would. She knew that Gawain would let nothing happen to her, but still she felt a shiver of apprehension pass through her.

The caravan moved out of the fort slowly, the knights riding somewhere in the middle. The road passed by an incline, at the top of which sat Arthur in full battle gear. He watched over the caravan, as it slowly snaked its way south. Bors rode out and held his sword aloft, swinging it in a circle, whilst uttering the battle cry of the knights. Arthur, from his vantage point on top of the hill joined in. Eventually the caravan moved off, picking up speed to make up for all the time it had lost staying in the fort.

For some, indeed most, this journey was going to be one into the unknown. They were traveling away from the place where they had lived all their lives; they had not had the chance to travel like the knights and Isulet. Yet still there was just as much sadness for Isulet, as she was leaving her life behind. She felt like she was being slowly pulled two ways, on one hand she was leaving her history and her brother behind, to possible death, and yet on the other she wanted to leave with the one man she cared for the most. It was almost too much, it made her want to curl up and cry.

Tempest didn't like it. He was fighting against Isulet every step of the way. Isulet tightened her leg muscles and Tempest slowly began to respond. He dropped his head and stopped fighting. Gently now Isulet took the pressure off Tempest. With a gentle squeeze of her legs Tempest set off at a gentle pace. This time he set off, albeit very reluctantly. He fell into step with the other knights' horses, who all rode with their heads turned forwards.

Eventually the sound of Saxon drums filtered even this far down the road. The horses tossed their heads and span around, they wanted to go fight, to do what they were trained to do. They spun around, tossed their heads and snorted, showing their displeasure. Tempest raised his head and his ears pricked. This time he ended up facing the other way, where he knew the fight was. Isulet reached out a hand and shushed her horse, as did the others. Gawain shot her an almost panicked look, at which she reassured him with a smile.

Lancelot looked almost as if he had expected this whole thing. He looked around the knights and Isulet, a look she knew only too well. It meant that he was forming a decision, one that hopefully everyone would agree with. Everyone understood that look, and it filled them all with a sense of purpose. Tristan turned to his hawk, who had a grip on his wrist.

"Hey, you're free now." Tristan almost crooned as the bird flew off.

At this Lancelot looked around the knights again. That one sentence had struck a chord which resonated deep within each of them. They were free. It was their choice now what they did with their lives, no one else's. Galahad smiled grimly, each knew really that this was their choice, and that they had all made the same one. Bors had to look to his family, to reassure himself that if he didn't do this he would have no more family to protect.

Tristan was already preparing himself. For him there never really had been a choice, and that this was the moment that would turn everyone's lives around. Isulet looked to Gawain, and unspoken question in her eyes. He nodded; this was as much her fight as anyone else's. Smiling now Isulet nodded her thanks. Swinging down she walked over to help the knights with their armour, she already had hers on. She stepped up to Gawain and helped him to secure a strap.

"Thank you." He nodded to her.

"I love you, whatever happens, remember that." Isulet whispered quietly.

"I will, and remember that I will be with you always." Gawain whispered back, his forehead touching Isulet's.

"Come on you two, inspection time." Lancelot called.

Isulet laughed as Gawain went to join the line that the knights had formed. It was a strange tradition that everyone had established, with Isulet checking anyone's armour for flaws. Squinting now she walked along the line, her eyes almost shut as she inspected the armour. Looking up at Lancelot she shook her head and twisted his helmet around the wrong way.

"You'll do." Isulet finally declared.

All the knights smiled as they mounted up and moved off. They all remembered the first time that Isulet had done that, only a few years ago, in mockery of a roman commander…

Flashback

The roman commander eyed the Sarmatian knights with barely contained hatred in his eyes. He examined all of them carefully, determined to find one fault with the almost impeccably turned out knights. All of them were strong men, who were capable of fighting, and yet the roman commander seemed not to understand that.

"You're hands are dirty." The roman commander yelled before walking off.

Isulet sat on the wall eating an apple. After the roman commander had gone she sent jeers in his general direction. He hadn't even told the men to stand down, and they must have come back hungry and cold after their long trip out. Arthur had been dismissed almost immediately. Jumping down off the wall Isulet walked across to the knights and started inspecting in much the same manner as the commander had.

"Knights." Isulet finally declared solemnly, "I do declare that the fact you have dirty hands is disgraceful, now go and clean them before I see them again." Isulet and the knights all fell about laughing at the end of that speech.

End flashback

…After that it had become a tradition. There would always be one thing about the knights that was not in its usual perfect condition. Isulet would come along and spend a great length of time examining each person before she claimed them fit to be seen amongst decent folks. It calmed everyone down so much, and established a bond of brotherhood amongst the knights.

Lancelot galloped off and the others were soon off in hot pursuit, although they knew that they wouldn't catch him. As their horses approached the crest of the hill a sort of contented silence settled among them. They knew who they were, and they knew what they were doing so well it was almost as if all their indecisions were flowing away. Isulet felt pride in her breast as she looked at Arthur and his knights.

"Knights the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek lies not in some distant land; it's in us and our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it, but let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so!" Arthur cried out, drawing Excalibur and letting out a fierce war cry.

All the knights and Isulet joined in. The knights who were carrying banners stuck them into the ground, to leave them there. Gawain held his out to Isulet, who placed her hand over his. Then together they both pushed down, the banner sinking easily into the ground with the joint effort. Isulet looked at her and Gawain's hands, joined together, before she looked up at Gawain. She felt her heart overflow with love for this brave knight, her brave knight.

"I love you." Isulet mouthed.

Gawain nodded. Arthur still held his sword aloft, and Tristan was aiming his bow, you would think that he was aiming at the detachment of Saxons that were coming towards the gates that would let them through to the battlefield. Tristan released his arrow and it flew into the tree, the last place anyone would have thought to have looked. Although a man fell out of the tree to the ground. Isulet found herself hiding a smile behind her hand, well it was amusing.

Then the time for talking and amusement was over. The first Saxons had appeared on the battlefield, and the knights had all but disappeared from sight. Now was the time when seriousness was necessary, when one wrong move could cost you your life, or worse, the life of someone dear to you. Now was the time to fight…

Author's note: Really long time to update. But here it is! Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffy, but I want to devote a whole couple of chapters just to the battle. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah I only own what I own blah blah blah…

Chapter 18

The Saxons all let out a fierce war cry as they ran through the gate. Suddenly they stopped dead. There were no adversaries for them to fight, they had simply disappeared! Perhaps Arthur really was a God, able to hide him and his own easily. There was a pall of smoke over the battlefield, cast by the small fires that littered the ground.

Walking into the smoke the Saxons became disorientated. Their war cry had petered out and those who had been banging their weapons on their shields did so now only half heartedly. Eventually all sound ceased and a deathly quiet descended on the battlefield.

Morgan stepped out of the woods with the other woads, smiling evilly. She was going to enjoy this, oh how she was going to enjoy this. She was dressed in typical battle costume, and painted with the blue woad that all the other warriors bore in some form or other. Readying her bow she checked the sword and dagger at her side. She was ready for this; she could feel it in the blood running through her veins.

Looking up she smiled evilly at Guinevere, not waiting for the signal to nock arrows. She was flouting Guinevere's command, willing to show her that although Guinevere was in charge it meant nothing for her. The only thing that really mattered now was killing, and any amount of orders weren't going to dissuade her from it.

The woads all readied their arrows. Morgan wasn't even going to wait for Guinevere to show them how the knights fired, she already knew. Tilting her bow upwards she looked to Guinevere, an unspoken challenge between the two. Before this day was out one of the two would realize just how important the other was.

Then there was time for no more thoughts. Sending her arrow on its way Morgan was glad to notice the others did too. The screaming death would rain down on the Saxons today, Morgan thought, pleased with herself. None of the Saxons that had come through their gate would go back through again, with the exception of one to spread fear amongst the ranks. They had been sent to their deaths. Morgan found she didn't really care if that was the real plan or not, she just wanted to kill. She was ready.

The Saxons spun when the first volley of arrows hit them. Everyone was glad to hear a sickening thud and the screams of men as the arrows hit. This was the moment the knights were waiting for. They rode through from behind the Saxon's, tearing through the shield wall as the Saxons span around. Then the arrows hissed down as the knights rode through, killing more.

Eventually it got so the Saxons didn't know which way to turn. A few even tried to loose their crossbow bolts to hit the knights, although none hit. They did hit, but not the people or beast they were meant to. The scream of dying Saxons filtered over the wall. None knew who was dying, as there were no visual aids as to the massacre carrying on over the wall.

Isulet was waiting placed slightly away from the fighting. She was getting restless; wanting to know what was going on. Again her brother had told her she could not help, and placed her behind the lines. She had orders to only come onto the battlefield if someone was injured, and then only if ordered. Tempest reared and kicked out as a wayward Saxon fell through the smoke. His hooves clashed down against the flimsy metal and sent the man on his way to meet the grim reaper. Tempest's muscles bunched underneath Isulet's legs. She could sense the tension of a warhorse beneath her, and realized that her own body was just as tense.

Tempest stamped a few times, tossing his ebony head, his mane flying. He was a proud horse, and he would not suffer being left behind while all his friends got to fight. He had blood on his hooves, and it had awakened him newly to his job, he was a war horse, and in battles he would fight. Isulet was trying to hold back her horse, her knees were pressed in tightly to his flanks, and her hands were white from where they were gripping the reins. There was going to be no way that she could hold Tempest for much longer, she hoped she could hold him until the melee was over.

Tempest had other ideas though. With another toss of his head he charged, charging full pelt into a Saxon warrior, who promptly fell under the weight of a horse and rider crashing into him. Isulet had long ago resigned herself to the fact that her horse was joining the fighting, and had given him free reign to take her where he would. She had loosened her sword from its position at her hip though; she knew her beautiful horse would not be enough to protect her if there were too many Saxons.

Soon enough horse and rider had won their way through to the knights, who were finishing off the last of the Saxons. Gawain looked up puzzled when he saw Isulet, but soon his mind was back on the fighting, worrying over her right now would only get him, and possibly her, killed. Since he wasn't planning on letting that happen he was determined to keep his mind on the fight. It seemed once the fighting was over that Gawain wasn't the only one who had been surprised.

"Isulet, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, barely able to keep a check on his anger.

"Save your anger for the Saxons brother. My horse brought me." Isulet answered her voice adopting a dangerous tone that no one had heard before.

"Leave her Arthur, she can fight, and her horse will protect her." Tristan intervened.

"Fine, but Isulet, stay with one of us at all times." Arthur turned to his sister.

"Arthur I am no child." Isulet protested.

"I know, but still, I wish you to be alive at the end of this." Arthur explained, holding out his hand to his sister.

Isulet took his gloved hand in hers. Her hand seemed so small and frail next to her brother's. This was the reason why everyone was fighting today. It was for all that they held dear, be it land, or their home, or their loved ones, and some their children. This day whatever happened it would not be said that anyone on that battlefield was afraid; they were all fighting for a common cause.

"For freedom." Isulet muttered, feeling a breeze ripple her hair.

"For freedom." Arthur nodded.

"For freedom." The knights called.

Soon that one call was echoing across the battlefield. It intimidated some of the Saxons, so unused to the call of women along with the men. Everyone on the battlefield held their weapons aloft, ready to fight and ready to die for this one cause. Gawain steered his horse alongside Isulet's and wiped a few tears that were sliding down her cheek. She turned and nodded at him, and in that moment knew she would gladly lay her life down for this man.

"Back to the smoke," Tristan smiled as he said it blood dripping from the edge of his sword, "they will send more soon."

The knights drew back and the woads waited, Morgan among them. She hadn't even begun the fight, she was thrumming with adrenaline. Every nerve of her body was waiting for the moment when more would come, when the real carnage would begin. At the end of the day there would be food for the crows, though who it would be was uncertain. She so badly wanted it to be the Saxon scum, they had invaded, and they would be the crow food. History would be made that day, forged in the blood of battle.

Isulet took a deep breath as the gates opened for the second time. She knew this was the moment. There would be bloodshed and tears this night. But now she was aware of her blood pumping around her body. She was aware of how frail she was a female warrior. There was no backing down now, though. This was the path her feet had led her, and now she was treading it with trembling feet, but tread it and see it through to the end she would.

Morgan held up her arrow for the fire. There would be fire this battle, along with the bloodshed. The smoke already hung low over the battlefield, like a death shroud. Fitting analogy, Morgan thought, smiling to herself. There would be no turning back from this moment. Thinking of a child, her child, Morgan knew it was her duty to protect her. This was what she was here for. If she died this day then it would prove that she was unable to protect her, and so Ceridwen would pass to someone else who would be able to protect her.

There was an air of waiting. Then the moment was broken. The Saxons came rushing through the gate, like the deep sigh of a breath long held. They stopped dead; the battlefield was quiet and littered with the bodies of the slain, although whether they were to be buried was for the victors to decide. Weapons were drawn, strategies made, an army divided, and the moment had come.

The woads readied their flaming arrows, waiting for the moment. It would soon come, and then there would be an almost impenetrable wall separating the barrier. Only the foolish would attempt to cross it, or one paying no mind to it. The woads fired, and the Saxons screamed. A few arrows hit human flesh, but that was not their target. Soon there was an impassable wall of flames separating one flank of the Saxon army from the other.

Morgan drew her weapon and smiled. It was to begin soon. Guinevere led everyone in a charge. Morgan starting just a few seconds afterwards. It was going to be a bloodbath, but a fun bloodbath, Morgan thought as she flew over the battlefield. Her long legs carried her without a second thought towards the enemy, the urge to kill singing through her veins. This was what she needed now; she did not need to worry.

The two lines clashed with the sound of bodies and shields meeting shields. Then it was everyone for themselves. The line had been breached, and now there was no formation, just the need to kill, of which Morgan was the most indulgent. She was careful where her twin blades fell, but when they did they fell with deadly effect and accuracy, a Saxon falling under her, even as she moved on to another, the last one a dead corpse in her mind, even if they were lying in the final death throws in agony. She was deeper into the line than had first been planed but the Saxon's drew away from her as she danced her greeting to the goddess Moragan, death and crows were her repartee and Morgan knew well why her name was almost the same.

Across the other side of the battlefield Isulet was fighting and watching for any wounded. She knew she would be able to save at least a few lives this day, payment for all the lives she was about to take. She blocked a sword that was coming towards Tempest's side; if her horse went down she would be in trouble. She was nowhere near another knight, although she had said she would be. She knew she would have to win her way through to one. She saw Galahad fighting nearest the wall, and looking like he was about to be overwhelmed. She steered Tempest and let him go, knowing that he would keep her away from any trouble.

Reaching Galahad's side she extended a hand. She knew had only a few moments, as was proved when a Saxon swung at her hand. Galahad seemed to have got the idea by now and grabbed the hand that was extended to him. Isulet slid Galahad behind her in the saddle. She then steered Tempest towards the small group of villagers. Once she got there she lowered Galahad down, before dispatching a Saxon. As she turned to ride off Galahad grabbed her reins and stopped her.

"You're supposed to stay with one of us." He shouted above the din.

"I'll be fine, I can hold my own." Isulet steered Tempest.

"Isulet." Galahad caught Tempest's reins.

"What?" Isulet snapped around.

"Be careful, and find one of us as soon as you can, please." Galahad asked.

Isulet nodded, before steering Tempest back into the fray. She was fighting, and her sword was bloodied, and she had no idea of why. She was looking for one of the other knights; she didn't really want to disobey her brother's orders for too long. She looked around, and noticed she was the only person on horseback. She couldn't see anyone, turning to find Galahad she saw he had been swept away from her. Taking a steadying breath she killed the Saxon that came near her.

One jumped on her back and took her down. Tempest whinnied frantically; he dared not rear in case he hurt his mistress. Instead he struck out, and hit the Saxon who was strangling Isulet over the head. There was a dull thudding sound, and Isulet threw the unconscious body off her, before stabbing him with her sword. She span and clashed swords with Gawain as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Isulet nodded.

"Why did you not stay with Galahad?" Gawain asked.

"I got swept away." Isulet answered.

Isulet looked to Gawain and saw blood oozing out of his shoulder. She was tempted to reach out, but knew now was not the time to heal. Now was the time to kill. A sudden trill of panic ripped through her as she thought that Gawain might not be alive at the end of the battle. She shook it away, and yet it refused to leave her completely. She was just going to have to fight it, and stay with Gawain to make sure he didn't die, or try to protect him.

Morgan was looking for Tristan. She saw him fighting the Saxon leader and she cursed him for having all the fun. Although it didn't look like Tristan was having fun, it looked like he was being beaten pretty savagely. She grinned widely and came to a stop in front of the wall of fire. Three Saxon's laughed at her and pointed cross bows at her and she kept her smile on her face.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight lads."

"When the fires out we'll get to her." Another intoned. She pointed her blade at them.

"How about I come to you?" she asked gleefully. No sooner had she finished the sentence but she raced through the flames gutting the first one that tried to fire at her.

After finishing off the other remaining Saxons she began to run to Tristan's side, cutting down all who had stood in her path. She knew that if she was too late then Tristan would be dead, and she realized somewhere in her little stony heart that that would be bad, very bad. She saw in Tristan something she saw in herself, and she liked it. She knew somehow that she was falling for him, in a different way to her first husband, but still this romance was more fun in that it was unexpected. She wanted to see where it would lead, and follow it to the end.

Reaching a distance of a few feet Morgan stopped to watch the fight, absentmindedly skewering a Saxon that had got too near, and defended herself from the swing of another Saxon, before decapitating him. She was waiting for the opportune moment to jump into the current fight, and there it was. The Saxon leader went to attack Tristan when he was getting up, and Morgan caught his sword on her twin blades. The Saxon sneered down at her.

"They send a woman to protect him." The Saxon jeered.

"Actually I came of my own free will to see you dead." Morgan stated calmly, before launching an attack.

"Morgan this is my fight." Arthur came up to her.

Morgan glared at Arthur for a while, but then nodded. The Saxon laughed, and made some comment about men not being able to control their women. Morgan stuck her finger up at him as she made her way over to Tristan. He knew it was her, his eyes were watching her every move. She checked him over for wounds, scanning quickly. She saw a horrible gash on his side, and knew that this would be beyond her skills. She knew one who would be able to deal with it.

"Healer, I need a healer." Morgan called.

Isulet's head snapped around at that call. She was a healer, and she knew that she was needed. She ran towards where the sound was coming from, and dropped to her knees when she saw Tristan. She was dimly aware of her brother fighting the Saxon leader, but she couldn't pay any attention to him yet. She turned to her friend, and pointed at the shirt of a dead Saxon. Morgan nodded and retrieved the item, which Isulet used to staunch Tristan's blood flow.

"Cover me Morgan; I can't do anything until I'm able to sew him up." Isulet ordered.

Morgan nodded, and went and stood at her friend's side. Isulet was now able to watch her brother fight, and her heart was in her mouth. Every move was a dangerous dance, and it was hard to tear your eyes away from it once you started to watch. Isulet couldn't help herself, but cried out as her brother went down with a wound to his side. Arthur looked to his sister, and his eyes spoke reassurance, even as he took Excalibur and pushed it back into the Saxon leader's stomach. She gasped as blood welled up along the cut and Arthur dragged his blade from the wound with a practiced skill. Arthur stood and delivered the killing blow, holding the Saxon's head until he was dead.

The battle was soon over. The woads and Sarmatians stood victorious on the field of battle, but at what cost? There would be many wounded and injured, not to mention the deaths. Tristan was lying almost at death's door. His life was now lying in Isulet's hands, and her actions in this moment. She knew she would have to clean the wound before she stitched it, but she didn't know how. She came to a decision quickly and ordered Morgan to help her move him quickly nearer to a fire, before Morgan was sent to retrieve Tempest.

Whilst she was waiting for her horse Isulet stripped Tristan down to his breeches and boots to allow her to look at his other wounds. There were other smaller ones, of which only a few would need stitching, and yet all would need cleaning. At this point Isulet was able to get the things she needed from Tempest. She took a water bottle, clean cloths, bandages and a clean knife. The knife she handed to Morgan and told her to hold in the fire away from the pitch.

Isulet gently swabbed the wounds down before taking the red hot knife. Taking a deep breath and holding it Isulet held the knife to the wound. Tristan had thankfully passed out long ago. The smell of burnt flesh was sickening, and accompanied with the sound of sizzling flesh made anyone who came near at that moment want to be sick. Isulet brought herself through the urge, and quickly got to stitch the wounds. Once she had finished with all the wounds that needed stitching she let Tristan gently be lifted to the infirmary.

She let Tempest be led away by Jols, telling him firmly that he had to be good, as she had work to attend to. She followed quickly to the infirmary, where Merlin had ordered everyone with at least a basic skill of healing to go and help. Isulet looked puzzled as she saw Lancelot lying in the bed next to Tristan's. She moved to his side, and felt for his pulse. Not finding one she nodded, he had been brought here to be laid out. Isulet would help with that later, but now it was time to worry about the living.

She turned to see a long line of people, some lying on cots, some having their wounds quickly attended to. Isulet threw herself into the work, determined to save as many lives as she could. After a while she finished, all those who needed tending had been tended. She turned to see her brother having his wound tended to. She nodded at her brother and then saw all the knights at least being tended for minor wounds, whilst Gawain stood waiting patiently for a free healer.

Isulet smiled and called to him. She recognized the arrow wound from earlier, and drew in a breath. Gawain had stripped down to his shirt, and Isulet asked him to take that off so she could better look at the wound. It looked clean, as she had guessed the bolt had been pulled earlier. So she cleaned it gently with a cloth and warm water. Then she took a needle and thread, before looking to Gawain.

"This may hurt." She said puncturing the skin.

Gawain didn't answer, he knew it would. Instead he looked at Isulet, trying hard to avoid the temptation to cry out. Isulet tried to be as quick as she could, but found her hands were trembling. She hated to hurt those she loved, and here was her future husband, waiting for her to finish. She finished quickly and glanced up around her. There where wounded who would never be healed and it saddened her heart to look at them. "Someone should put them out of their misery." She stated softly.

"I believe that is going to be sorted out soon." Gawain replied as he pointed to her childhood friend.

Morgan walked towards her with a grim smile on her face. None of her wounds had been seen too but she had a more important job to do. Isulet watched as Merlin called out to those who would never recover. He told those who would never recover to rise and go outside. Here they would be absolved of their sins and sent on to another life. Morgan nodded to her friend before walking outside. Those who could not follow were carried by others.

"The lady will accept your sin of dying." Merlin's low voice filtered through the hall.

"This is wrong, these men have suffered enough." Arthur stood.

"It would be cruel to let them live and suffer." Isulet held out a placating hand, as she stood.

"Only God can decide when men live and die." Arthur turned to his sister.

"How do you know God isn't acting through Morgan?" Isulet asked, smiling slightly.

Arthur saw the joke, and smiled himself. He knew he was beaten, as well as any other man did. All he could do was to make sure that the men received a proper burial. Isulet was aware of the fact that she had been caught by a blade. She knew it was just a scratch, something that she could attend to. So she drew up her sleeve and realized that perhaps the sword went deeper than she had imagined. Gawain took hold of her arm and examined it, before looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"It's just a scratch." She said looking all innocent.

"Just a scratch?" Gawain asked, before shaking his head as Isulet nodded, "I'll help you bandage it." He added after a while.

Isulet smiled at him as he reached for a bandage. She felt the cloth drag across her skin as it was wound around her arm with deft fingers. Most of the knights knew how to wrap bandages well, especially after years of helping each other through wounds and other such times. Isulet felt an unbearable urge to shift around, like when she was little and her mother would tend to a scrape on her knee or arm. Gawain almost read her mind, as he fastened it securely and looked at Isulet.

"There we are." He patted her arm which made her wince slightly.

"Be careful, I'm an invalid." Isulet joked.

"Hey you two, stop it with the slushy stuff." Morgan walked back in, "And if anyone's the invalid, I am, I haven't had my wounds seen to." Morgan sat down on one of the cots.

Isulet looked to Gawain, smiling, as she moved to Morgan's side, tending her wounds quickly and easily. Afterwards everyone was going to the tavern to have a drink and to celebrate that they were still alive, and to celebrate the life of Lancelot, who had unfortunately not survived the battle. Gawain stopped suddenly, and Isulet turned as she was pulled back by him. She smiled as she was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm glad you didn't die." Gawain spoke into her hair.

"So am I." Isulet smiled.

"It could so easily have been one of us who died." Gawain sighed.

"But it wasn't." Isulet reassured him.

"Come on Lads and Lasses," Morgan intoned draping herself across the twos shoulders, "I need a drink and one of you is going to buy." And as she dragged them off she added, "And stop it with the slushy stuff again."

Isulet looked at Gawain over Morgan's shoulder and smiled. He smiled back, seemingly unable to stay serious, especially with Morgan around. Really right now Isulet wished Morgan wasn't being so persistent in keeping her and Gawain apart today, she really wanted some time alone with him. Although really, you couldn't grudge her some company, she couldn't annoy Tristan, he was laid up in bed grumbling that he would get no alcohol. So Morgan was looking to talk with someone, and Isulet just happened to be the closet person.

Later on, at the tavern Isulet had managed to drag Gawain away just to talk quietly. Morgan had disappeared, to take Tristan some alcohol and see to her daughter probably. Isulet smiled at something someone had said, and found herself looking to Gawain. The look that was in his eyes caught her completely, she just stayed captivated, her hand holding her wine cup. Gently Gawain took the cup and placed it on the table. Then he gently drew her to him and kissed her.

At that moment Isulet forgot everything around her. She was just aware of Gawain. Then she dimly heard cheering and broke away. She saw that everyone was cheering and catcalling, and it seemed that Morgan was at the centre of it. As Isulet looked at her Morgan shrugged innocently, and took a sip from her wine cup. Isulet seemed to look thoughtful, before turning to Gawain.

"Get me out of here." She murmured in his ear.

"Gladly." He answered swinging her up into his arms to more cheers.

Author's note: Well, here we are after ages. I promise this will be over soon. I hope you like this, it took me long enough to write.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through it again? Okay, one last time. I do not own King Arthur or the plot; I only own my own characters and other things therein.

Chapter 19

Isulet was nervous and jumpy. This was the day she had been waiting for all her life, the one moment when she would be married to the man she loved. Why oh why, then, was she so bloody nervous? She couldn't contain it; she looked over her outfit one last look, trying to find some problem with it. It would be easier for her if she had, it would give her a reason to panic. As it was she was just panicking for what she felt was no reason.

"Calm down or you'll hurt yourself." Morgan walked into the room.

"You look lovely." Vanora walked in.

"I feel terrified." Isulet smoothed hands over her dress.

"Stop fussing." Vanora snapped.

Isulet was wearing a deep purple dress, as she was now recognized royalty, or would be when the day was out. The bodice was tight fitting to her waist, and flared down from there. The sleeves were held at the elbow with two silver bracelets, and from there the slit sleeves fell almost to the length of the skirt. The bodice fell, not too low, but it was not high either. Around her neck was a twisted silver necklace. Most of her hair had been caught into the bun, and yet some was allowed to dust the tope of the laces.

"How long have I got?" Isulet asked.

"I don't know when your brother comes to get you I suppose." Vanora shrugged.

Isulet let out a small wail at that. She was to be married first, as her brother was getting married that day as well, and he was to be crowned after his wedding ceremony. The waiting was getting to her; she had been up since dawn. She had been allowed to wash in bath water with rose petals scattered in it, and she had been anointed with some rose scented oils. She had been dressed and waiting for only a few moments, and yet it felt like hours.

"Isulet…" Morgan warned.

At that moment there came a knock at the door and Arthur was admitted, wearing his sword at his hip. He seemed to stop dead when he saw his sister; he was obviously shocked at how she looked. She smiled and went and stood before him so he could get a really good look at her. Morgan clapped her hands as Isulet finally calmed down and managed a twirl, before sinking down to a curtsey in front of her brother. Rising she took the arm that was proffered to her.

"Watch that dress." Vanora hissed as she and Morgan went to take their places in the crowd.

Everyone stopped talking at the first sight of Isulet and their new king. They all drew back to leave a pathway to the stone circle where Merlin was standing. Isulet all of a sudden felt shy, and she dropped her eyes to the ground, and held onto her brother's arm as she slowly made her way up the path. Murmurings had started up behind her about how beautiful she looked, how alive, how radiant. All Isulet was concerned about was counting the steps until she was at her knights side.

"I give you my sister, for you to protect and cherish." Arthur handed Isulet's hand to Gawain's, and then stepped back to his place in the crowd, a small smiled on his face. He was happy that his sister had found true happiness at last. Merlin offered the two a cup of palest silver and smiled. They both drank the red wine placed inside. "You will look after each other till the day you die and in the eyes of our Gods you are married. He pulled out two ribbons, one of red and another deepest green. He bound their hands together and placed a sheaf of wheat into their hands. Isulet smiled up at Gawain and turned to the crowd. Morgan stepped out and held a broom in her hand. Vanora took the other end and they held it a little above the ground. Gawain led Isulet to the edge and they leapt over it proving they where married. Merlin turned to Morgan and spoke.

"Oh Goddess of rebirth I ask are they wedded in your eyes."

"As I breathe they are married, as I am reborn so is their life. And as I die they will live forever together till the end of time." A roar went up from the people around them; the marriage was over and had the blessing of a Goddess to boot.

Isulet finally got the courage to look into Gawain's eyes probably. At that moment exactly she knew that what she had been waiting for all her life had finally arrived. She was glad that she had had the courage to reach out and take it; otherwise gods only knew where she'd be today. Probably a small quiet widow, floating around her houses, afraid of the memories that would come to haunt her. But she wasn't, she was now heir to the throne of Britain, a warrior in her own right and now married and bound to the man she loved most in the world.

She smiled, and let her love show in her eyes, it was all she could do. Gawain smiled back and leant down to claim her lips in a tender kiss. Isulet responded, this time not caring that Morgan was leading the cheering, or that everyone else was joining in. It was her day after all, and she wouldn't let it be spoiled by her very persistent friend. In fact it wasn't actually Morgan who broke the pair apart in the end, it was Bors.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." He called.

Isulet broke away at that, managing to smile, blush and look shocked at the same time. Eventually though the blush left her cheeks and she went to stand with Morgan and Tristan, catching Bors over the back of the head with her hand as she walked. He rubbed at his head, pretending he had been hurt. Whilst still supporting the baby Vanora reached over and cuffed him on the back of the head again, telling him to behave.

Arthur's wedding went without a hitch. It was different from that of his sister's and yet everyone's eyes were still on the bride and groom. As they drank from a gold cup that Merlin presented to them he smiled proudly, knowing that his daughter was now queen of Britain, and at Arthur's side she would rule well.

"Our people are one, as are you." Merlin intoned as the ceremony finished.

Arthur and Guinevere turned to face the crowd. Guinevere was happy, she had finally gotten what she wanted, power. Arthur looked over the crowd, proud to see his friends all assembled.

"King Arthur!" Merlin cried a cry which was repeated by everyone.

The knights drew their weapons and held them aloft. Isulet's hand went to Gawain's sword, even as Guinevere did the same with Arthur. Bors, having to be different cried out Arthur's Latin name in the loudest voice, so that it was not drowned out by the crowd. Arthur held his hands for silence, even as everyone bowed to him.

"Let every man, woman and child know that from this day we are all equal." Arthur's speech was hailed with cries. Then on Morgan's signal the archers behind the new king and queen drew back their bow strings and fired out into the sea, letting all know that Britain was ready and waiting for them.

"We didn't get a speech." Gawain moaned, making Isulet smiled.

"We did, we got a goddess incarnate to bless our wedding." Isulet corrected.

"And now, I present my heir to you all, my sister Isulet." Arthur cried out.

Isulet nodded to her brother. She stepped forward to kneel. She felt Excalibur touch each of her shoulders as her brother recognised her as his heir. As she stood Ceridwen came forward bearing a crown of flowers, which Isulet had to again kneel to have placed on her head. Once she stood again she turned to Arthur again.

"Do you accept that if I die the protection of the people and lands will fall to you? And do you accept that at the event of the birth of any heirs you must step down to let them become my heir?" Arthur asked.

"I accept these terms." Isulet nodded.

"Then I give you my heir." Arthur pronounced.

There were cheers from all around, and Isulet stepped down, content for the moment to let her brother take the limelight. There would be a time when she would have to use her power as heir, but this moment was a time for her to be a newly wedded bride, and it did not matter that she was heir to the throne of Britain.

Author's note: Hope this isn't too short and that you all like it.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't have to do this, but for the last time, I own nothing but what I do own, which is mine all mine.

Epilogue

Riders entered the gates to the fort. They were home now, and wanted warm meals, a hot bath and a soft bed with, for some, a wife to share it with. A few even sent up a silent prayer that they would get a peaceful night's sleep with no children having nightmares to disturb their rest this night. There had been no real reason for their going, since the crowning of the King there had been peace, but they still patrolled in case of any invaders.

"The King is back, the King is back." The cry rang through the town.

"Mama, mama, daddy's back." A small child ran into the garden.

"There you are, you little scamp." An older girl followed the younger child.

"Well we better go greet him then." One of a pair of women stood, "Are you coming?" She asked her companion.

"In a moment." The other woman answered.

As the trio walked off the other woman sat still, drinking in the afternoon sunlight. She was at peace here, quiet and alone. For a moment she sat and just let all thoughts drift out of her mind. For one moment she was completely at peace, alone and free from her cares, though she had few enough of those these days. She sat in a bench that had been carved out of the tree itself, and the willow fronds fell around her, keeping her screened from the world.

Steps fell on the stone path that had recently been laid as someone entered the garden. The woman seemed so wrapped up in herself and the wonders of nature that she didn't seem to notice the figure for a while. When she did a large smile split her face and she jumped into his arms.

"Isulet, you were dreaming again weren't you?" Gawain asked.

"No, I was thinking." Isulet retorted.

"Same thing." Gawain shrugged.

"Same difference." Isulet laughed.

"Morgan looks happy." Gawain smiled.

"So does Ceridwen, now she gets to look after her brother." Isulet agreed.

"Will we ever have a family like that?" Gawain asked.

"In a few months." Isulet answered.

Author's note: Here we are, I've finished it. This story is quite strange, it's the first one I wrote, and a little mixed up. I hope you've all enjoyed it though.


End file.
